


Change of Seasons

by SilverDreams73



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Based on Frozen, F/M, Fluffy, M/M, loosely based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 31,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDreams73/pseuds/SilverDreams73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil has been hiding his true power since he was a child. During Mirkwood's annual Winter Solstice Festival, he accidentally reveals it. Afraid of harming anyone, he runs and unknowingly curses the land. Bard finds Thranduil and takes him home to his children. They grow close and Thranduil is happy. But when he is called to save his kingdom, will he be able to do it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> My first Hobbit fic...please be nice ^-^  
> Also on FF.net under different username but same fic title.  
> Enjoy!

In the land of Middle Earth there was a vast forest kingdom called The Greenwood, home to the Woodland Elves. Like all elvish kingdoms, this forest was beautiful and filled with magic. The trees were tall and strong and the meadows open and lush. There were many animals who lived there, living peacefully alongside the Elves. The magic in the forest protected against outsiders; only an Elf or an invited guest would be able to safely navigate through the maze of trees to the palace.

The forest was famous for its beauty all year round. The trees would change colors with the seasons; lush greens in the summer, beautiful reds in the autumn, clean snow covered branches in the winter, and fragile blossoms in the spring. Most people thought the beauty of the forest was due to the powerful magic that ran through it – they were partly correct. While trees changing with the seasons is nothing unusual, the true beauty and power came from the Elvenking.

The Elvenking’s name was Thranduil. He looked like a typical Sindar Elf with long, silver-blonde hair and fair skin. He had the same ethereal beauty that all Elves had and yet when Thranduil was surrounded by nature, he seemed to glow. Ever since he was a small child, he had a wild spirt. He would venture into the woods without fear; climbing trees and meeting the animals who called the woods their home. He had a deep connection with the forest, even more so than other Elves. There was a reason for this, but none except his parents knew about it.

Thranduil was born in the spring, on a day when all the flowers bloomed. To celebrate, Oropher and his wife presented their newborn child to the forest and its people. Both animals and Elves alike came for the presentation, eager to see the new Prince. The King and Queen knew their child was blessed when the trees sang for him, caressing his pale cheeks with a sweet breeze. No one could have foretold just how _blessed_ the new Prince really was.

The King and Queen didn’t notice their child’s gift until the Changing of the Seasons, when Thranduil was fifty. The Greenwood had four large festivals for each season; The Spring Festival, the Summer Solstice Festival, the Autumn Festival, and the Winter Solstice Festival. People from all corners of Middle Earth would attend these grand balls to celebrate the coming of the new season.

“Thranduil!” The Queen called. It was the day of the Summer Solstice and they were to meet their kin later that morning. The Queen was walking along the paths in the forest, looking for her young son. “Come here my Leafling. We are going to be late.” She came to a large meadow where she saw her young son surrounded by a herd of elk. She smiled as her son and a calf relaxed in the new summer sun, Thranduil was laughing as the calf groomed his silver-blonde hair, batting away the small tongue with gentle hands.

“Thranduil!” The Queen called out, “We must leave now”

The boy looked up and smiled at his mother. He hopped up and gave the calf a parting stroke down its muzzle before running towards the Queen. “Come” She took her son into her arms, “We must make you presentable for the festival. We can’t have you smelling like Elk now can we?” She smiled. Thranduil shook his head and smiled.

When they reached the Hall servants quickly washed and dressed the Prince, cloaking him in silk robes of green and silver. Once he was properly groomed, his parents came to him with his crown; a beautifully crafted circlet of woven metal leaves. When presented with the crown Thranduil frowned and pushed it away.

“What is wrong Leafling?” The Queen asked. She tried to put the crown on her son’s head, but the boy merely dodged her hands.

“You must wear a crown my son. You are a Prince.” Oropher said.

Thranduil looked at the crown with disdain before turning to the mirror in front of him. He cupped his hands together and closed his eyes. His parents gasped as his hands started moving around a soft yellow light that soon turned into a circlet of lush green leaves. “See?” Thranduil turned to face his parents, and placed the new crown on his head.

His parents could only gape at the young Elf. Shocked by what they had just seen. “Thranduil, how did you do that?”

Thranduil shrugged. He cupped his hands again, the light returned and left a small butterfly fluttering in their son’s hands.

“Incredible” Oropher whispered as they watched the butterfly orbit around their son.

“Thranduil, how long have you been able to do this?” The Queen asked.

“Always” He answered simply. “Do you like it?”

The Queen smiled, “It is very beautiful my Leafling.” Over his head, she gave her husband a worried look. Oropher could only return the look with one of his own.

**(Spring)(Summer)(Fall)(Winter)**

As Thranduil grew, so did his powers. They found that his powers changed with the season. He could grow food from seeds in the summer and fall; create ice and snow in the winter; bring flowers and trees shooting up from the ground in the spring. But these were not the only things he could do. When he was angry, he created thunder storms and floods, blizzards, earthquakes, fires, and many more natural disasters. It was during one of these times that changed Thranduil’s life.

Thranduil was running along the tree branches. Jumping and soaring over the treetops with a carefree smile. He stopped in a large meadow and took a deep breathe. He could hear the trees singing their afternoon song; he could feel the deer grazing in a nearby meadow, it was a wonderful feeling.

He closed his eyes and focused on the deer, there was something else there but he couldn’t figure out what it was. He vaguely heard his mother calling for him, but ignored it in favor of the mystery being. It didn’t take him long to figure out that it was a man, hiding beneath a bush at the outskirts of the meadow. As soon as Thranduil finished his question of _why_ the man was there, he felt something pierce one of the deer. Thranduil’s eyes shot open and a burning rage filled him as he felt the deer die and its family scatter. A hand touched him and he jerked away, bringing his hand up in reflex. Thranduil heard a pained scream and looked to see his mother on the ground, clutching her arm now covered in several large burns. Thranduil looked down at his hand, surprised to find it encased in red flames.

He quickly shook the flames from his hand and approached the Queen. “Mother?” He asked. When he knelt in front of her, she flinched away from him. “Mother?”

“What happened?!” Thranduil looked up to see his father running towards them. The King gasped as he looked at his wife’s arm. He turned to his son and glared, “What did you do?”

“I didn’t do anything!” Thranduil exclaimed.

“Then why does your mother have burns on her arm?”

“I don’t know. There was a man in the forest and he killed one of the deer. I was really mad and then Mother was burned. It was an accident.”

Oropher didn’t say anything more. He gently grasped his wife’s arm and healed the burns as best he could. They weren’t completely healed, but it no longer hurt her. All that was left were a few pink marks where the burns had been.

“Your powers are getting out of hand Thranduil” Oropher scolded.

“They are not. It was an accident. It was that man’s fault for killing the deer.” Thranduil argued.

“Things die Thranduil. It’s the way of life, you must accept this and move on.” Oropher replied harshly.

“What kind of Elf are you, that you take a man’s side over that of your people.” Thranduil glared.

“You will not speak such things.” His mother scolded. When her son’s glare turned to her she sighed. “These powers are becoming too dangerous, I think it best that you stop using them.”

Thranduil gave her a curious look. “But you said they were gifts. That I should be proud of them.”

“They are too dangerous. It would be best if you not use them anymore. You have no real need of them, it will give you more time to focus on your future as King.” Oropher said.

“But-“

“No!” Oropher interrupted, “Look at what you did to your Mother Thranduil. You could have killed her!”

Thranduil looked at the pink marks on his mother’s arm. “I-I’m sorry Mother” He stepped towards her again but froze when she flinched away from him. He looked to his Father, but only saw cold eyes glaring back at him. Frightened, Thranduil ran back to the palace, he didn’t stop until he was safely inside his chambers. He wrapped himself in his blankets and cried. He didn’t know it started to rain until his father stormed into his chambers, demanding that he ‘stop crying and start acting like a Prince’. He learned early on to keep his emotions in check, or he would be punished.

**(Spring)(Summer)(Fall)(Winter)**

Years passed, and Thranduil ignored his powers. Only near the changing of the seasons would he look longingly out the windows of the palace and try to hear the tree’s songs. When his parents passed, he used his powers for the first time in centuries, but there was still that fear of hurting someone that held him back from truly enjoying them. The only time he used them was to change his crown to reflect the current season and to entertain his young son with butterflies.

Even though he didn’t use his powers, they were still there and still reflected his emotions. When his wife died, Thranduil fell into a deep despair. Unlike past times where it rained when he was sad, darkness began to creep into The Greenwood. He closed his kingdom off from the outside world, trying in vain to keep the darkness from his forest. Over the years, The Greenwood lost its life and beauty. Only Elves would come to the Changing of the Seasons Festivals, every other race too afraid to travel to the kingdom they dubbed as Mirkwood.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! Enjoy!

“My Lord, we have received word from the Dwarves.” An Elf bowed to a figure sitting on a throne high above him.

“The Dwarves?” Thranduil asked.

“Indeed Sire. It would seem that they will be attending this year’s Winter Solstice Festival.”

Thranduil raised a brow, “Really? How intriguing. I wonder what has brought the Dwarves out of their caves.”

The messenger didn’t answer.

Thranduil sighed softly, “You may go. Start preparing the rooms.”

The guard nodded and walked down the walkway.

Thranduil walked down from his throne and walked to his chambers. Once there, he slammed his staff into the floor with a small cry of frustration. “Pathetic Dwarves, coming into my kingdom.” He muttered to himself. A soft sound hit his ears and he turned to the floor, shocked to find a small patch of ice where his staff had hit the floor. He turned to his staff to find ice slowly covering the surface. He dropped the staff with a gasp, reeling back in shock. “No, this can’t be happening. The Winter Moon has not yet risen.”

 Before he could think more, there was a knock on his door. “Ada?” The voice of his son called.

“Just a moment.” Thranduil quickly grabbed the staff and hid it behind his back before placing the train of his robe over the ice patch. “Enter” He said calmly.

Legolas entered the room and smiled at his father. “Have you heard the news?”

“That the Dwarves are coming to the Festival? Yes, I’ve heard.” Thranduil sneered.

Legolas smiled wider, “Yes, there is that, but what I actually wanted to tell you is that there is to be Crystal Snow tonight.”

Thranduil looked curious. “Crystal Snow? Crystal Snow hasn’t fallen in many years.” Thranduil thought back to his childhood; how on the night of the Winter Solstice, when the moon was at its peak, he would climb the tallest tree and allow the wind to carry him upwards. He would then dance with the wind, producing snow whenever he flung his arms out. Unlike most snow, these snowflakes would glow like moonlight thus the name Crystal Snow was born. 

“Indeed, but many Elves have foreseen it.” Legolas continued

“Hmm, we shall see if their prediction comes true.” Thranduil said. He knew this prediction wouldn’t come to pass. The last time he produced Crystal Snow was when he was a child, before he hurt his mother. He found out that the Dwarves gathered the snow and made jewels out of it; he saw their finished work to him at King Thror’s coronation, offering it to him before slamming the chest shut in his face. The Dwarves haven’t attended since then, not that Thranduil cared; a race who had disrespected him in such a way didn’t deserve to attend his Festival.

**(Spring)(Summer)(Fall)(Winter)**

The Woodland Elves gathered in a large meadow, waiting for their guests to arrive. It wasn’t long before groups of Elves and Dwarves came through the trees.

“Welcome all, to the Winter Solstice Festival.” Thranduil greeted.

“We are happy to attend Lord Thranduil” A group of Elves bowed. Their leader, Lord Elrond gave Thranduil a smile and a small bow before moving further into the meadow.

“Picturesque as ever King Thranduil” A soft voice said. Thranduil looked to see Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn walking up to him.

“Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn, how wonderful to see you.” Thranduil said. Although he may only respect the She-elf, he bore her husband no ill will.

“We are always happy to attend this beautiful gala.” Celeborn replied. “Rumor has it that there will even be Crystal Snow.”

“I have heard that rumor as well.” Thranduil nodded.

“It has been missed. The Festival hasn’t quite been the same since it disappeared.” Galadriel said.

“I am afraid you will be waiting for a long time Lady Galadriel. I do not see Crystal Snow falling any time soon.” Thranduil replied.

Galadriel smiled, “Who knows, perhaps it will fall sooner than you think.” She and her husband walked off.

Thranduil watched them leave and sighed. “Regretting this already?” A deep voice said.

Thranduil turned to find Thorin Oakenshield smirking up at him, his cousin Dain and company were behind him. Thranduil glared, “Only because you are here.” He turned to fully face the Dwarf king. “Tell me, what made the Dwarves decide to grace us with their presence this Festival?”

“We don’t need to explain ourselves to the likes of you, Fairy.” Dain glared at Thranduil.

Thranduil raised a brow, “Seeing as I am the host, I think it only polite.”

“Our reasons are our own Elf.” Thorin said and walked off.

Thranduil watched them leave with a suspicious look.

“Don’t mind him Lord Thranduil.” A small voice said.

The Elf king looked down to see a Hobbit smiling up at him. “And who are you Halfling?”

“Bilbo Baggins of Bag End.” The Hobbit said. “I am part of Thorin’s company.”

“Strange company. I thought Hobbits never left home.” Thranduil said.

Bilbo smiled shyly, “I’m not like most Hobbits.”

“I see that, if you are so close to a Dwarf.”

Bilbo blushed, “He takes some getting used to, but once you do, he’s very loyal and a true friend.”

Thranduil smirked, “Friend, of course.”

Bilbo blushed more and hurried off to join his party.

**(Spring)(Summer)(Fall)(Winter)**

The Festival was off to a peaceful start. The feast was delicious (even if the Dwarves complained about the lack of meat), everyone danced and sang along to the music; everything seemed to be going perfect…until it wasn’t.

The moon was almost at its highest point, the point where fall would turn to winter. Everyone gathered in the center of the meadow, most looking to the sky and waiting for the Crystal Snow that was foretold to fall. Many of the Dwarves were already drunk, laughing boisterously in small groups.

Dain stumbled over to Thranduil, “You are a Woodland Sprite.”

Thranduil raised a brow at the Dwarf.

“You cold hearted bastard.” The Dwarf-king slurred.

Legolas went to stop the Dwarf, but Thranduil held him back.

“I’m sure your wife is glad she’s dead” He spat. All of the Woodland Elves flinched. “What wench would find you attractive?”

Bilbo was trying to get Thorin’s attention, but the King was too drunk to take notice of his surroundings.

“You prissy little Fairy, killing your wife off.” The Dwarf chuckled.

Thranduil’s fists tightened. He could feel his body heat up and the air grew colder. “It would do you well to keep your mouth shut Dwarf.”

Dain laughed, “What’s the matter Sprite? Where’s your sense of fun?”

Thranduil glared at Dain and stalked away from him.

“Come on now Thranduil, face me like a man!” Dain called.

“Enough Dain” Bilbo tried to pull the Dwarf away.

Legolas ran up to his father to calm him.

“Ada” Legolas started, but Dain’s shout interrupted him.

“Yeah run! Like the coward ya are.” Dain cackled drunkenly. “Go back to your dead wife why don’t ya?”

“That’s ENOUGH!” Thranduil swung his hand out, unleashing a mixture of blue flames and ice into the air.

Thranduil watched in horror as everyone pushed back to escape the flames. The Ice pushed Dain off his feet and tore Legolas’ robe.

“Ada?” Legolas tried to move around the barrier of ice, but Thranduil flinched and backed away.

He could hear the whispers of the other guests, fear coursed through his body.

“Ada, please” Legolas reached out to his father.

“No, don’t.” Thranduil whispered. He held up his hands, but more ice shot out. A few people screamed and ran out of the way. Thranduil gasped in horror and ran off into the woods.

“Wait! Ada!” Legolas called. He ran after his father, but there was no sign of him. Legolas walked back to the meadow to find everyone looking up at the sky.

“It’s snowing!” An Elf said excitedly. Legolas looked up and it was indeed snowing, but there was something off about it. Instead of glowing white snowflakes, they were black.

“What is this?” Galadriel asked.

“The snow is black, why is it black?” Everyone started talking at once.

“It was the King!” Dwalin shouted. “The King has cursed this land!”

“I knew he was bad news!” Dain shouted. “That stupid Sprite! He tried to kill me! I demand he be punished!!” Dain shrieked.

“What are you on about Dwarf?” Legolas asked.

“I want that Elf’s head on a stick. First he attacks me and now he has cursed us with this Black Snow.”

“You only have yourself to blame for that.” Tauriel argued. “If you had kept your mouth shut then this would not have happened.”

“All Elves are the same.” Dain sneered. “Pathetic fairies who think they are more important than the rest of us. Bah! You are all a menace.”

Before the Elves could do anything, Bilbo came over and placed himself in front of Dain. “I think we all need to calm down. We are drunk and tempers are high.”

“Who are you to push me around Hobbit?” Dain spat. He made to throw Bilbo off of him, but Thorin held him back.

“He is a part of my company Dain, you will not touch him.” Thorin glared.

Dain huffed, but relaxed his stance.

While the Dwarves were talking, Legolas made his way over to Elrond. “I must go after my father.”

“Do you think that is wise? After what has just happened.” Elrond asked.

“He was afraid, he was pushed too far.”

“Did you know? About these powers.”

Legolas shook his head.

Elrond sighed, “I will look after the kingdom while you are away. Will you at least take someone with you?”

“No, it would be best if I went myself.”

“I hope you know what you are doing. He is dangerous.”

“He is my father Lord Elrond, I don’t care if he’s dangerous.” Legolas replied seriously and ran off back to the palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review please!!


	3. Chapter 3

Thranduil ran through the forest. He stopped when he could no longer see the lights of the party, he breathed deeply and looked at his shaking hands. He turned to the tree next to him and slowly brought his hand to it. When there was only an inch of space, ice shot out of his fingertips and scattered across the bark. Thranduil gasped and backed away, watching as the ice crawled slowly up the tree. He fisted his hands in his clothing, but ice shot through the fabric and tore it. “This is not happening” Thranduil growled to himself. He grabbed his destroyed robes and tore off strips, wrapping them around his palms and fingers to create gloves. Once he was finished, his clothes were nothing but rags. With one last look over his shoulder, he continued his journey out of the forest.

**(Spring)(Summer)(Fall)(Winter)**

Legolas rode his horse through the forest. The Black Snow was falling more heavily, coating the ground with large black flakes. It had only been a short while and the ground was already covered in two inches of snow. “Ada!” Legolas called out. He continued to ride until he came to a tree covered in ice. Legolas got off his horse and examined the tree. When he looked down he found shreds of his father’s robes, the edges had a thin layer of ice on them; he quickly mounted his horse and sped off.

**(Spring)(Summer)(Fall)(Winter)**

Thranduil quickly made it out of the forest and to the edge of the land. He came to a small doc where a barge was tied up, Elven barrels were being pushed onto it by a man. The man looked up at Thranduil and froze, his hands twitching to the bow on his back.

“Who are you?” The man asked.

“I-I mean you no harm.” Thranduil said.

The man’s eyes narrowed suspiciously.

“I am not armed” Thranduil raised his hands to show they were empty.

The man relaxed slightly and examined the Elf in front of him. He took in Thranduil’s torn clothes and his wrapped hands. “You want a ride?”

“I would be most appreciative if you would do that. I don’t have any money, but I will find a way to pay you.”

The man contemplated the offer, “The Master doesn’t like outsiders. I don’t know what happened to you, but I can tell it wasn’t good.”

“Will you help me?” Thranduil asked.

The man smiled, “Yeah, but you’re going to have to hide.”

Thranduil smiled, “I thank you Bargeman.” He carefully got on the barge and sat on the floor.

“My name is Bard” The man said as he untied the barge and pushed off the doc.

“Thran” Thranduil said after some hesitation.

Bard nodded and tossed a blanket at Thranduil. “Cover yourself with that. You will have to hide when we get to Lake-town. After we get in, you will follow me to my house, but you have to stay well behind me. The Master has me watched, my family will get in trouble if anyone sees you with me.”

Thranduil nodded, “I understand Bard. Thank you for helping me.” He took the blanket and folded it so that it would drape over him like a cloak.

When they got to Lake-town Thranduil surrounded himself with the barrels, hiding as a disgusting looking man came to inspect the barge. When Bard was able to get the man – Alfrid was his name – off his barge and through the gates, they made their way to another doc. Bard payed another man – Percy – to keep quiet about Thranduil’s arrival. As instructed, Thranduil kept some distance between himself and Bard as the bargeman made his way through Lake-town. While walking, Thranduil could see how many men’s eyes would follow Bard’s movements. He assumed these were the Master’s spies that Bard had told him about. When Bard reached his house, he greeted two men fishing outside of it, telling them that he was done for the day so that they could report back to the Master. Thranduil decided not to follow Bard through the front door and be seen, instead he jumped onto the roof and slid easily through an open window at the back of the house.

“Who are you?!” A young woman shrieked. Thranduil looked to see two girls and a boy staring at him in shock. The boy had his sword drawn, standing protectively in front of the two girls.

“Bain, it’s okay.” Bard quickly placed himself in between Thranduil and the others. “He’s with me.”

“Who is he?” Bain asked.

“He is someone I just met. He wanted a ride and I gave him one.” Bard explained.

“You just gave him a ride, without knowing anything about him?” The oldest girl asked.

Bard smiled a little and shrugged. He turned to Thranduil and gestured to the three behind him. “Thran, meet my children. Sigrid, my eldest; Bain, my second; and Tilda, my youngest.”

Thranduil hesitated before taking off his make-shift cloak, the children gasped as his features were revealed. “Hello, my name is Thran”

Tilda smiled brightly and ran up to Thranduil, “You’re so pretty!”

Thranduil smiled warmly, “Thank you Miss Tilda, you are very pretty too.”

“Y-you-you’re an Elf” Bain stuttered.

“I am” Thranduil nodded.

“What are you doing here?” He asked.

“Bain” Bard scolded quietly.

“It’s alright” Thranduil assured, “I am here because I am not welcome at home anymore. I frightened people, so I thought it best to leave.”

“Do you have a place to go?” Sigrid asked.

“No, I am merely traveling until I find somewhere to stay. Your father was gracious enough to give me a ride here. I will not take up too much of your time.”

“Nonsense” Sigrid waved him off, “You will stay here with us.”

Bard and Thranduil looked at her in shock. “Sigrid, may I talk to you?” Bard hissed before dragging his eldest outside.

“What gave you the idea to invite him to stay? Didn’t you just scold me for bringing him here before getting to know him?” Bard asked.

“That was before I saw the state of him. Just look at him Da, he’s obviously had a hard time. He’s wearing rags Da, _rags_! Have you ever seen an Elf wearing rags?” She asked.

“That doesn’t mean we have to house him. We can barely feed ourselves.” Bard argued.

Sigrid gave him a hard look, “Was it not you who taught us that it is right to help people? Would you really send this man away?”

Bard sighed, knowing his daughter was right. “Alright, but he can’t be seen. If word gets to the Master we are all doomed.”

Sigrid smiled and hugged Bard. “Thanks Da”

**(Spring)(Summer)(Fall)(Winter)**

Legolas could see the edge of the forest. He urged his horse forward, he could only hope his father was waiting outside. A shrill shriek startled his horse, it reared back making Legolas stumble to the ground. Before he could register the horse’s retreating figure, the owner of the shriek crawled down from a tree. All at once, several spiders had surrounded him. Legolas quickly took out his bow and readied an arrow. With another shriek, a spider pounced and the small fight began. Legolas was an excellent fighter and bowman but he was severely outnumbered, he didn’t see the spider behind him until he heard its pained cry. Legolas turned to find a man standing on top of the spider with his sword in its head. The man appeared to be human, long dark hair and a strong build. His clothes were worn but sturdy and, like Legolas, he carried both a sword and a bow. Together, they made quick work of the rest of the spiders; running out of the forest before more could come.

“Who are you?” Legolas asked once they reached the lake.

“My name is Aragorn, I am a Ranger.” The man replied.

“Aragorn? Are you Arathorn’s son?”

“Indeed I am.”

“My father speaks highly of yours. He said he was a good man.”

“That is high praise coming from your father.” Aragorn joked and Legolas grinned.

“Thank you for saving me.” Legolas bowed.

“You’re welcome. Those spiders are dangerous, I am surprised the Prince of Mirkwood would be out here alone.”

Legolas frowned, “My father has fled. I am trying to find him.”

“Fled?”

“Indeed, he apparently has powers that I had not known about before. They got out of control when a guest at our Festival insulted him and my Mother’s memory. Then the Black Snow fell, it’s unlike anything I have ever seen.”

“The King must have cursed this land then.” Aragorn replied.

Legolas glared at the Ranger. “He was afraid. He didn’t mean to do this.”

Aragorn held his hands up in peace, “I was not accusing him of doing it on purpose. I was merely pointing it out.”

Legolas sighed and looked back at the forest longingly, “I need to find my father. He can undo this, I just need to find him.”

“Then allow me to accompany you. I know this area very well.” Aragorn said.

Legolas studied the man in front of him, looking like he was about to decline the offer, but eventually nodded. “Thank you. You will be paid for your services.”

Aragorn chuckled, “No need to repay me. What are friends for if not for helping each other?” He sheathed his sword and started walking away.

Legolas stared after him in confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave Kudos/comments and I hope you enjoyed


	4. Chapter 4

Elrond had gathered everyone back inside the palace. The ground was covered in a foot of black snow, making any travel out of the kingdom impossible. “This is not good Lord Elrond. How long do you think this Black Snow will last?” Lord Celeborn asked.

“I do not know. I have never seen anything like this.” Lord Elrond replied.

“My Lord Elrond” Lindir hurried over, “The Prince’s horse has just returned. The Prince was nowhere to be found.”

Elrond shared a worried look with Celeborn. “We must search for him. He could be in danger.” He walked quickly to where everyone else congregated.

“Prince Legolas is missing.” He announced. “His horse has returned without him. We need volunteers to go and search for him.”

“I will go.” Tauriel stood, “As the Captain of the Guard, it is my duty to protect our Prince.”

“I send three of my men to help.” Thorin said after Bilbo discretely elbowed him. He motioned for Dwalin, Kili, and Fili to stand.

Lord Elrond nodded, “I wish you luck on your journey, may your way stay clear.”

The group nodded and left to prepare.

Dain walked to the front gate with small note. Once outside, he whistled and a raven gracefully landed on his outstretched hand. “You know where to take this.” Dain whispered as he attached the note to the bird’s leg. He quickly sent it off and returned inside before anyone noticed him.

**(Spring)(Summer)(Fall)(Winter)**

In the land of Mordor, a raven landed next to a large, pale orc. The Orc was covered in many scars, scratches that divided his face and body. He snatched the note and read it. He turned to his soldiers and smirked, “It seems we have an Elf to catch.”

**(Spring)(Summer)(Fall)(Winter)**

It was morning and the sun had just risen. Thranduil slowly opened his eyes to find two young blue eyes staring at him curiously. When the young girl saw that he was awake, she smiled brightly. “Hi Mr. Thran!”

“Hello?” Thranduil slowly sat up and looked around. They had made him a small cot in their front room; nowhere near as comfortable as his own bed, but not the worst he has slept on. Bard had also given him some clothing, itchier than he was used to, but manageable.

“My name is Tilda, remember?” The small girl asked.

“I do.” He smiled. It had been many years since he was around a child, he missed the beautiful innocence that came with them.

“You have really pretty hair Mr. Thran.” Tilda smiled shyly.

“As do you Lady Tilda. The color of rich earth.”

She blushed happily, “Can I braid your hair?”

Thranduil smiled, “Only if I am allowed to do the same.”

She squealed and pulled him over to a small bench where he sat down while she sat behind him on the table. Tilda was very careful when braiding Thranduil’s hair; she made sure not to pull it and to make it as neat as she could. When she was done, it was a simple braid but Thranduil loved it all the same.

Bard entered the room and froze at the picture he saw. Tilda was sitting on the bench with Thranduil behind her, the Elf was pulling her hair into an intricate plait. “Good morning” Bard greeted.

“Da look! Isn’t my hair pretty?” Tilda bounced.

“It’s very pretty my darling.” He smiled and hugged her tightly. “A beautiful braid for a beautiful girl.” He kissed her making her giggle. He turned to Thranduil, “You are very talented.”

“It is something my people take pride in.” Thranduil replied.

Bard nodded and went into the kitchen to start breakfast. “You will be helping Sigrid around the house. You can’t go outside, I’m afraid your ears will gain some attention.” Bard chuckled.

Thranduil nodded.

By the time Bard was finished making breakfast, Sigrid and Bain had come out and sat around the table. Thranduil was surprised when he saw the lack of food on the table. There only seemed to be bread and fish. He knew that Lake-town wasn’t as well off as his own kingdom, but this seemed a little extreme.

“Do the Elves not pay you enough for trade?” Thranduil asked.

Bard grimaced, “I’m sure they do. However, the Master keeps most of it for himself. He’s a greedy man who loves gold and will not share it with his hungry citizens.”

“The Elves don’t exactly help either.” Bain muttered.

“Bain!” Bard scolded.

“What? It’s true. They could have helped us, but we haven’t seen them.” Bain said.

“Thran, we mean no offense” Bard quickly said when he saw the Elf’s guilty look.

“It is no offense. I guess I never realized the impact we had on the outside world when we decided to close our borders.”

“We should be able to handle our own problems. It shouldn’t be the responsibility of the Elves to solve our problems.” Sigrid said.

“ _I_ like you Thran.” Tilda hugged him tightly, sticking her tongue out at Bain.

“I like you too Lady Tilda.” Thranduil wrapped his arms around the girl and smiled.

**(Spring)(Summer)(Fall)(Winter)**

There was too much snow to take horses, so the group of three Dwarves and an Elf made their way through the forest on foot. “Bloody Elf, had to curse us. We have to travel on foot to find him and his sorry son.” Dwalin complained.

Tauriel quickly turned to the Dwarf and hissed, “You should keep your mouth shut Dwarf. Your kind’s large mouths are what got us in this mess in the first place.”

Before Dwalin could retort with something vulgar, Kili pushed between them. “I think we should get out of this forest before dark. Aren’t there creatures in here that are dangerous?”

A tense moment passed between everyone before Tauriel finally turned her attention to Kili. “Spiders, we should keep moving.” Without another word, she continued her brisk pace.

Kili and Fili shared a look before the two brothers split, Kili going ahead with Tauriel while Fili stayed a few paces back with Dwalin.

“I-I’m sorry about all of this.” Kili said once he caught up with Tauriel. She barely acknowledged him, but he continued anyway, “Dain had no right speaking of your Queen like that. I’m sure she was a wonderful Elf.”

Tauriel slowed down and turned to Kili with misty eyes, “She was. And so is our King.”

Kili smiled and Tauriel returned it.

A moment passed and Tauriel shook herself, turning back to the road and walking away.

**(Spring)(Summer)(Fall)(Winter)**

While Bard and Bain were at work, Thranduil helped the girls clean the house. Thranduil had little to no experience doing house work, much to the bemusement of Sigrid and Tilda.

“What do Elves do with their days?” Sigrid asked, watching Thranduil struggle beating dusty blankets.

“Nothing like this I assure you. We train, we learn. It’s true that there are servants who must do things like this, but I was not a servant.” Thranduil grunted as he shook out the large blanket outside. He wore his hair in a way that covered his ears as to not draw any attention.

“Well, I hope you don’t find all of this demeaning.” Sigrid said.

Thranduil chuckled lightly, “I assure you Lady Sigrid. I do not mind getting my hands dirty. When I was younger, I loved exploring the forest. I felt so at home there.”

“What happened?”

Thranduil sighed, “My parents didn’t like it. They thought I had more important things to be spending my time doing. As I grew older, I stopped going outside. I lost my connection with the forest and now it’s almost silent.”

“I’m sure it’s still there.” Sigrid assured, “It’s probably just deep inside you, waiting for you to find it again.”

Thranduil smiled at the young woman, “So wise, for one so young.”

Sigrid blushed, “Da says I get it from Mother.”

“And where is your mother? I don’t think I’ve met her.” Thranduil asked.

“She died while giving birth to Tilda.” Sigrid replied softly.

Thranduil stopped what he was doing and turned to her. “My condolences. I lost my wife a long time ago to battle.”

“What was she like?”

“Beautiful and full of life. She was a skilled fighter, but a gentle soul.” Thranduil smiled.

“She sounds like a lovely person. Did she love nature as much as you?”

“She did not. At least no more than any other Elf.”

Sigrid nodded and they both returned to work.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some Fluff!! Not much, but it’s still there. Enjoy!

Legolas and Aragorn made camp when the sun set. Legolas stood, looking out onto the lake while Aragorn unrolled his bedroll. “Where do you think your father would have gone?” Aragorn asked.

“I do not know. The only time he has left the kingdom is for war. I highly doubt he would seek any of those places as refuge.” Legolas answered.

“Only a day has passed, he couldn’t have gotten far.” Aragorn said. “We should look at nearby towns he could have come across.”

Legolas nodded, “I hope he is alright.”

Aragorn smiled, “I don’t think you have anything to worry about Legolas. Your father doesn’t seem to be one who is taken down easily, even without his powers.”

**(Spring)(Summer)(Fall)(Winter)**

The small group managed to make it out of the forest without running into any spiders. They made camp just outside the tree line, Dwalin made his own small camp far away from Tauriel. Kili decided to set up near Tauriel, even when Fili joined Dwalin.

“You do not have to sleep here Dwarf. You should go join your Kin.” Tauriel said as she added wood to the fire.

“Oh don’t worry about them. They won’t miss me.” Kili assured.

Tauriel gave him an odd look.

“My name’s Kili.” Kili said after a short silence.

“Tauriel”

“So, Captain of the Guard huh? You must be quite the fighter.”

“I am” She replied simply.

Another awkward silence passed, but Kili couldn’t think of anything to say so he lied down on his bedroll and started humming quietly. He missed the small smile that graced Tauriel’s face as she listened to his quiet song.

**(Spring)(Summer)(Fall)(Winter)**

Night fell and Thranduil found he couldn’t sleep. He snuck out and sat on the roof, looking out to his forest. He was so deep in thought that he didn’t hear Bard approach him until the man was sitting next to him.

“Are you missing home?” The man asked.

“I am”

“Why don’t you return?”

“I cannot. They are better off without me.”

“How can you know that?”

Thranduil didn’t respond. He glanced down at his covered hands with disgust.

Bard looked down at the fisted hands and reached for them but the Elf flinched away. “Why do you keep your hands covered Thran?”

“Because they have hurt people I care about. I will not be responsible for harming them.”

“Did you hurt someone? Is that why you left?”

“Almost, I ran before anything worse could happen.”

They spent a few more hours in companionable silence, “You should get some sleep.” Bard said as he stood up. He didn’t offer a hand, which Thranduil was grateful for. He nodded and followed the man into the house.

Morning came and for once, Bard did not have to go to work. He woke up early like always and quietly made his way to the kitchen. He was surprised to see Thran awake and making something. “Good morning.”

“I suppose it is.” Thran replied.

“What are you making?” Bard asked as he peered into the pot.

“A simple stew.” Thran said as he brought out five bowls and filled them. “You should wake the children, I’m sure they wouldn’t want to miss breakfast.”

Bard stared for a moment, shocked but did as instructed. When he came back with the children the table had been set and Thranduil was adding some bread to each of the plates.

“Thran, you didn’t have to go to so much trouble.” Bard smiled.

Thran gave him a curious look, “Trouble?”

“To prepare breakfast. You are a guest and already helping with the chores.”

“I believe making breakfast falls under the category of chores does it not?” Thran smirked. “Besides, I was up, why not put myself to good use. If the meal is not up to your standards I assure you I will not cook again.”

“No! You have to keep cooking” Tilda cried as she shoveled more of the stew into her mouth, moaning in appreciation. “It’s so good!”

The others each took a spoonful and gasped, “Oh my, what is in this?” Sigrid asked.

“Mostly vegetables coupled with a few choice herbs and spices.” Thran replied.

“No meat?” Bain asked.

Thran wrinkled his nose, “None whatsoever.”

Bard remembered that Elves were mostly vegetarian. He didn’t think he would be able to survive without meat, but it was a very good stew, even without the use of meat. He was also surprised on how natural this felt. He had barely known Thran a day and yet he had already made a place for himself in their family. This sense of domestication was off-putting for Bard, he decided to go to the market and try to clear his head.

“Do you need anything from the market Sigrid?” Bard asked.

Sigrid shook her head.

Bard nodded and set out. He knew that the Master’s spies would be watching him extra today since he was not at work. He didn’t mind, he wasn’t doing anything incriminating.

The market was bustling with merchants and buyers from all around. Today there seemed to be a lot of clothing stalls, selling winter clothing and accessories. At one stall, a pair of gloves caught Bard’s eye; they were black and made of fine leather lined with soft fabric. They were simple gloves, the only embellishment being a small embroidered pattern of swirls on the back of the hand in black thread.

“See something you like laddie?” Bard looked up to see an old man smiling at him from inside the stall. The man looked down at the gloves, “Ah, a fine pair of gloves these. A perfect gift” The man raised a suggestive eyebrow.

Bard shook his head, “No, I have no need of gloves. And even so, they are much too expensive.”

“Are you sure laddie, you have that look in your eye.”

Bard looked confused so the man pressed on, “A discount for you laddie. To give to whoever puts that look in your eye.” The man placed the pair of gloves into Bard’s hand.

“I couldn’t, I’m sure there is someone else who needs this more than I and willing to pay you full price.” Bard argued.

“I will have none of that. I have had these gloves for quite some time. It will be nice to know they were given to someone who will care for them.”

Bard smiled, “Thank you Sir.” He handed the man a few pieces of gold and left the stall. He didn’t know why he bought the gloves, but he hoped they would be well received. He hadn’t been so nervous since he started courting his late wife! Bard was even more confused now than he was at the start of the morning. He sighed and carefully placed the gloves inside his coat and walked home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leaving Kudos and comments make an author happy :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff!! A little short too, but oh well

A small group of Orcs were traveling to Mirkwood Forest. They made sure to avoid the Palace and pass further toward the border. “Azog!” Bolg called. The pale Orc came over and Bolg held up a shredded piece of cloth. “The robes of the Elf.”

Azog showed the scrap to his Warg, allowing the beast to find a scent. The Warg howled and led the group out of the forest. Azog grinned, “Soon”

**(Spring)(Summer)(Fall)(Winter)**

Tauriel led the small group of Dwarves around the lake silently. “Why can’t we just cross the lake? Wouldn’t it save time?” Fili asked.

“We do not have any way across. We will have to go around.” Tauriel said.

Kili and Fili accepted this, but Dwalin continued to grumble. Kili decided to stay with Tauriel again, keeping space between her and Dwalin. He didn’t mind, he was growing fond of Tauriel despite her coldness towards him. It would only be a matter of time before she warmed up to him, he was sure of it.

They made it a few more miles before stopping to rest. “You think we would have found the Prince already.” Fili said as he unwrapped some food.

“I think that She-Elf is leading us on. This is all some ploy to get us away from our King.” Dwalin hissed.

Fili gave him an incredulous look, “Do you honestly believe that Dwalin? That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard.”

Dwalin merely shrugged.

A good distance away, Tauriel and Kili sat on a few rocks eating their lunch.

“What is that you hold?”

“A token from my mother. She gave it to me so that I would remember my promise?” Kili replied as he caressed the runes.

“And what promise was that?” Tauriel asked.

Kili looked up at the curious Elf and smiled softly, “That I would come back to her.”

Tauriel smiled and looked down at the stone.

“She worries, she thinks I’m reckless.” He sighed, tossing the stone up and catching it. “Can’t think of where she would get that idea.” He smirked.

Tauriel smirked as well.

“What do the Eldar cherish?” Kili asked.

“Nature, light. All light is sacred to the Eldar, but we Woodland Elves cherish Starlight above all else.” Tauriel said.

“Starlight? I always thought it a cold light. So far away.” Kili replied distantly.

“It is not cold, On the contrary, it is very warm.” Tauriel replied.

Kili turned to her.

“It is memory, precious and pure.” She smiled down at him. “Much like your promise.”

Kili smiled back, pocketing the stone.

**(Spring)(Summer)(Fall)(Winter)**

Legolas and Aragorn were walking along the lake, making their way towards Erebor. “Do you think your father might be somewhere other than north?” Aragorn asked.

“I do not know. For all I know he could be in the town on the lake.” Legolas sighed. “I just know that he wouldn’t seek refuge with any other Elvin settlements.”

“Then we continue to look in this area. If we do not find him, then we search elsewhere. We will find him Legolas.”

“And if we do not?”

“You mustn’t think like that. If we do not find him here then we look elsewhere and ask for help.”

Legolas smiled gratefully. “You are a kind man Aragorn.”

Aragorn smiled warmly.

**(Spring)(Summer)(Fall)(Winter)**

Bard doesn’t give Thran the gloves when he returns to his house. He didn’t even know why he bought them so they stayed inside his coat until Sigrid found them later that night.

“Da, what are these?” Sigrid held up the gloves, running her fingers along the small design.

“Oh, they’re nothing. Just something a vendor convinced me to buy.” Bard quickly grabbed the gloves and stuffed them back in his jacket.

“Da?”

Bard ignored his daughter and started cleaning the table for dinner.

“Da, did you buy those for Thran?”

Bard fumbled with the bowl he picked up, avoiding the amused smile of his daughter. “They are aren’t they?”

“I do not know what you are talking about Sigrid.” Bard replied.

Sigrid smirked, “Oh Da, you bought him gloves since he covers his hands.” She giggled, “Will you be courting him now?”

“Absolutely not!” He exclaimed then looked around anxiously.

“Tilda and Bain took Thran on an evening tour of the town. Don’t worry, he put a cloak on so that no one would see his features.” Sigrid replied.

Bard sighed in relief.

“You know Da, it wouldn’t be a bad thing for you to like Thran. He is very nice.”

“We just met Sigrid. Don’t you think that’s a little fast?” His daughter shrugged. He sighed, “He is also a man; people around here don’t look kindly on two men together.”

Sigrid sniffed but didn’t say anything.

“And even then, how do I know he would return my feelings? That I don’t have.” He added quickly when he saw Sigrid’s smirk.

“I think you are being silly Da.” Sigrid said.

“What about your mother?” Bard said after a small silence.

Sigrid looked at her father, he was staring blankly at the sink. She walked over to him and embraced him, “She would want you to be happy Da. She wouldn’t want you to be alone forever.”

Bard smiled and kissed her head. “What would I do without you Darling?”

“Wallow in self-pity perhaps?” She replied.

“Cheeky!” He swatted her arm playfully.

She laughed for a time before sobering, “Seriously Da, you should consider him. I doubt you will have any objections from us. Anyone else’s opinion shouldn’t matter.”

Bard sighed, turning back to setting dinner out.

**(Spring)(Summer)(Fall)(Winter)**

The group of Orcs came to the shore of the lake where the scent trail stopped. “He must have crossed somehow.” Bolg growled.

“Azog!” An Orc called out. The large Orc stopped and turned back to one of his scouts. “We caught the Prince’s scent. He goes off northeast.”

“Bolg, take a group and capture the Prince.” Azog instructed. “We will take them back to Mirkwood and Dain.”

Bolg nodded and led a small group away.

“The rest of us will continue on to the King.” Azog said.

“But the trail is lost.” One scout said.

“There is a town on the lake. There is a bridge on the west side.” Another scout said.

Azog smiled, showing off his fang-like teeth. “Then we go west.”

The group nodded and raced off.


	7. Chapter 7

A full day passed with Bard sneaking looks at the gloves he now kept near his bed. Sigrid’s words continued to fill his thoughts. He had just finished putting the children to bed when he found Thran sitting in front of the fire place looking at his hands. Bard noticed that the fabric covering the Elf’s hands was starting to fray. Before he could second guess himself, he rushed back to his small room to retrieve the gloves.

“Here” Bard said as he placed the gloves in front of Thran.

“What are these?” Thran asked.

“They’re gloves, obviously.” Bard smirked.

Thran smirked as well, “Is there a reason you are giving me gloves?”

Bard blushed, “I thought you could use them. You don’t have to use them if you don’t want to.”

Thran smiled softly and started to slowly unwrap his hands. Bard wasn’t surprised to find them as beautiful as the rest of the elf. Dainty yet strong. He wanted to reach out and hold them, to see if they were as soft as they looked.

“Thank you Bard.” Thran smiled as he slipped the gloves on. They seemed to fit him perfectly, both in style and fit. The Elf squeezed his hand, “For thinking of me.”

Bard’s blush deepened, “I-it was no trouble.”

Thran’s smile widened.

“They suit you.” Bard said, trying in vain to get his cheeks to return to their original color.

Thran chuckled and held his hand out, the light of the fire catching the black leather nicely. “They are quite beautiful.”

“Beautiful” Bard whispered.

Thran blushed at the other man’s stare. He shifted closer to Bard and pulled his legs up beneath him. “You have been so generous. First allowing me to stay in your home and then giving me gloves. You are truly the most wonderful man I have ever met.”

Bard’s cheeks warmed even more, “You must not get out much.”

Thran laughed softly, something that made Bard’s heart swell. “I suppose not, but either way. Thank you for all that you have done.” Thran leaned close and kissed the other on the cheek before heading outside.

Bard sat frozen for a few moments, his cheek tingled where Thran’s soft lips touched his skin. A large smile slowly crept onto his face as he brought his hand up to where Thran kissed him. “Oh Valar, why me?” He sighed and covered his face with his hands, groaning in frustration.

**(Spring)(Summer)(Fall)(Winter)**

Tauriel and the Dwarves had been walking a few hours before they came upon a small campsite. There was an old fire and two distinct places where bodies had been.

“Maybe the Prince?” Kili asked.

“Perhaps, but who is the other body?” Fili asked.

“Another Elf?” Kili suggested.

Tauriel shook her head. “It has to be someone he met out here. Friend of Foe, I do not know.” She looked around anxiously.

“I’m sure the Prince is fine.” Kili assured, ignoring the twisting of his stomach.

Tauriel smiled at him and nodded.

“We should keep moving, the fire is no more than a day old.” Fili observed.

“They went farther north. Towards Erebor.” Dwalin frowned. “Seems convenient” He muttered.

Tauriel glared at the Dwarf, “Their direction has nothing to do with Erebor Master Dwarf.”

Dwalin returned the glare, but didn’t say anything.

“Come on, let’s get moving.” Fili said looking between Tauriel and Dwalin. Kili brought himself between the two, softly touching Tauriel’s arm and moving her forward. Tauriel’s eyes softened as they turned to the semi-anxious Dwarf. She nodded to him and continued walking.

“You fancy her.” Fili whispered to his brother as they walked. He kept his voice low so that Dwalin wouldn’t hear them, he couldn’t be sure of Tauriel though.

“Of course not Brother. Where would you get that idea?” Kili replied just as softly.

Fili smirked, “I know you Kili. You have been spending time together since we started this journey.”

Kili looked around before leaning closer to Fili, “You think I got a chance?”

Fili sighed, “You shouldn’t pursue this Kili. If Thorin doesn’t kill you then the Elves will. You saw what their crazy king almost did to Dain.”

“Yeah well, Dain was asking for it in my opinion.” Kili muttered.

Fili chuckled, “Still, I would stay away if I were you. A Dwarf and an Elf simply cannot be.”

Kili sighed. He couldn’t help falling for the Elf. His brother just didn’t understand. Tauriel was fierce, she was beautiful; unlike any other he had ever met. How could he not fall for her?

**(Spring)(Summer)(Fall)(Winter)**

“So you gave him the gloves.” Sigrid said as he helped her make breakfast before he went to work.

Bard blushed, “I did. The ones he had were fraying.”

“And?” She leaned in expectantly.

“He kissed me.” He said “On the cheek” He added before she could shout.

“That’s still a kiss! I told you he felt the same way.”

“That means nothing Sigrid. He was just saying thank you.”

She rolled her eyes, “Of course, that’s the only reason.”

Bard shook his head.

“Will you give him another gift?”

Bard fumbled with the plates, barely catching them before they hit the floor. “What?”

“Another gift. If you are courting him now, then you need another gift.”

“Da’s courting someone?” Bain asked when he walked into the room.

“No, I’m not. Keep your voice down Bain.” Bard hissed as he checked the hallway.

“Da wants to court Thran, but he’s denying it.” Sigrid said.

“Can you court an Elf?” Bain asked.

“Why not?” Sigrid asked.

“I’m not courting him.” Bard sighed.

“What’s courting?” Tilda asked as she sat at the table.

“It’s something that adults do when they like each other. A man will give gifts to the woman - or person - of his choice. If they accept these gifts, then after a time they get engaged and then married.” Sigrid explained.

“Doesn’t Da need permission though? From Thran’s family?” Bain asked.

Sigrid shrugged, “It would be polite, but I highly doubt Da will be meeting with Thran’s family any time soon.”

“Does that mean that Thran will be our Da?” Tilda asked. “Will he be with us forever?”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself Darling. I haven’t done anything yet, nor has anything happened.” Bard said.

Sigrid rolled her eyes, “You gave him the gloves and he kissed you on the cheek. You are courting him.”

Bard sighed but before he could respond Thran walked into the house. “Were you outside?” Bard asked.

“I was. The sunrise is quite beautiful from your roof.” Thran smiled and sat next to Tilda.

The small girl turned to him and smiled, “Will you stay with us forever Thran?”

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared in shock, “As long as I am able to Tilda.” Thran said warmly.

“Yay!” She cheered and embraced him tightly around the neck.

Thran hesitated for a moment before wrapping his arms around her small body. His eyes found Bard’s who blushed and looked away. Thran smiled and turned his attention back to Tilda.

 

“You didn’t have to do that.” Bard told Thran. It was after dinner and they were alone, sitting on the roof.

“Do what?”

“Tell Tilda that you would stay forever.”

“Do you not want me here?” Thran frowned.

“No!” He said, moving closer. “That’s not it. I was just saying that you are under no obligation to stay with us. You have a home after all.”

Thran sighed, “Do I? I ran away remember.” He looked down at his hands.

Slowly, Bard reached out and gently took Thran’s hand. The Elf flinched away, but Bard didn’t let go. “You won’t hurt me Thran.”

“How do you know?” Thran whispered.

“Because I know you won’t.” Bard smiled. He brought the hand closer and slowly removed the glove. Thran tried to pull his hand away again but Bard tightened his grip. Once the glove was off, Bard laced their fingers together and held them close to his chest. “See?”

Thran’s eyes were wide in disbelief. “Do you feel anything?”

Bard chuckled, “Your hands are a little cold, but nothing other than that.” Thran’s hand was as soft as it looked. Smooth skin with no blemishes yet strong and just as beautiful as the rest of the Elf. “You are not hurting me Thran. I promise. You needn’t hide from me.” Bard brought the hand up to his lips and kissed each finger softly.

Thran’s eyes closed, savoring each touch.

Bard saw this and smiled, “I’m being too forward aren’t I?”

Thran chuckled, “Yes, but you won’t find me complaining.”

Bard smiled again. They spent the next few hours watching the moon rise over the water. They didn’t even notice that Bard never released Thran’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really fluffy ^-^ but it’s so cute!!! If you can’t tell, it won’t be a conventional courting…this way is much more fun.  
> Comment and leave Kudos please!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legolas may be a little OOC, but just go with it. We also get to see some action with Orcs!  
> Enjoy!

Legolas and Aragorn’s journey was slow. Two days and they weren’t even at the ruins of Dale. “We should have found him by now.” Legolas sighed.

Aragorn sat next to the Elf in front of their fire. “We do not know if he had any transport. He could have commandeered a horse.”

Legolas’ shoulders hunched in defeat. “If only I had known. Why did he not tell me he had powers like that?”

“Fear?” Aragorn suggested.

“Fear of what?” Legolas asked, “He should have known that I would not turn him away. He is my Father.”

“Fear will cloud even the wisest of men.” Aragorn put an arm around Legolas and pulled him closer, “Perhaps something happened earlier in his life that created that fear. We will find your father Legolas. And when we do, you can show him just how much he doesn’t have to fear himself.”

Legolas relaxed in Aragorn’s arms, leaning his head on the other’s shoulder, a stray tear fell down his cheek.

**(Spring)(Summer)(Fall)(Winter)**

Bolg and his party were making progress up the east side of the lake. They had found another campsite that belonged to a group of four. “Someone must be looking for the Prince.” A scout said.

“Then we take them too.” Bolg smiled. They rushed off, following their new trail.

**(Spring)(Summer)(Fall)(Winter)**

Fili and Kili decided to stop for a short break. They were about a day from reaching the Prince and whoever was with him. Tauriel still worried over that fact, but she trusted that her lord and friend were safe.

Kili had identified the reason his stomach twisted whenever he saw Tauriel look out into the distance. He was jealous, jealous of the Prince who she was worried about. He managed to hide his feelings from the rest of the group except his brother, who shot him disapproving looks whenever he could.

“We should move on. The faster we find the Prince, the faster we can end this silly quest.” Dwalin huffed.

Tauriel glared at the Dwarf, but didn’t say anything. She stood gracefully and turned towards the lake. “You do not have to be here Master Dwarf.”

“As much as I would like to leave Elfling, I’m not leaving my Kin with the likes of you.”

Tauriel opened her mouth to retort, but instead she looked back and gasped. “A group of Orcs are heading this way.”

“Orcs?” Fili asked.

“We should leave. If we cut through the forest we can outrun them.” Tauriel made to leave, but Dwalin didn’t move.

“We can take a few Orcs” He took up his ax and readied himself for battle.

“You will get yourself killed Dwarf. We do not have time to fight Orcs.” Tauriel argued.

“We can take them though.” Kili said. “We can win”

Tauriel looked at him, the fight slowly leaving her as she gazed into Kili’s determined eyes. “Have it your way.” She sighed and took out her bow.

Kili smiled and readied his bow as well, Fili doing the same with his sword.

Not a moment later a large pack of Orcs came into sight. They stopped in front of the group and the leader smiled. “So it is an Elf.” Bolg said.

“What of the Dwarves?” A scout asked.

“Leave them. We are only here for the Elf.” Bolg said. They all dismounted their Wargs and quickly attacked the group. The Orcs outnumbered the other party so it was easy enough to distract the three Dwarves while their more skilled fighters dealt with the Elf.

The Orcs dodged her arrows so she switched to her dagger as they approached her. She managed to kill a few before one managed to distract her enough for another to knock her out. The Orcs bound her hands and feet before throwing her into an iron cage. The rest of the Orcs retreated from the Dwarves and followed Bolg into the forest.

“See, I knew we could take them.” Dwalin said smugly. “Didn’t even break a sweat.”

“That seemed too easy” Fili said. “They were only dodging our attacks, barely attacking themselves.”

Kili turned around to ask Tauriel’s opinion, but she wasn’t there. It only took him a moment to figure out what happened. “It was a distraction.”

“A what?” Fili asked.

“A distraction. Tauriel is gone!” Kili ran to where she was last seen and looked around. “They took her!”

“You sure she’s not just dead?” Dwalin asked.

Fili and Kili glared at the Dwarf. “There would be a body Dwalin.” Fili said.

“We have to go after her.” Kili said.

“Are you crazy?” Dwalin exclaimed. “Go chasing after some Elf? No, what we _should_ do is return to Mirkwood.”

“Go back if you wish Dwalin, but I am going after her.” Kili ran off into the forest.

“Come on” Fili sighed, running after his brother.

“Of all the people he had to fall for it had to be an Elf. He has no taste.” Dwalin grumbled and followed Fili into the forest.

It didn’t take long to find the Orcs. They had stopped to feed their Wargs, or at least, that is what it looked like to Kili. He silently made his way to the cage that held Tauriel. She was shocked to see him, “What are you doing here?” She hissed, looking over at the Orcs to make sure no one was paying attention.

“Rescuing you of course.” Kili winked and started working on picking the lock.

“You need to leave Kili, you shouldn’t be here.” Tauriel urged.

“I will not leave you to be killed by these creatures. We are going to find the Prince and then return to Mirkwood safe and sound.” He said.

Tauriel smiled warmly at the Dwarf.

“Hey!” An Orc had spotted Kili. The others grabbed their weapons and surrounded the cage.

“You shouldn’t have come little Dwarf.” An Orc hissed.

Kili unsheathed his sword, “You stole my friend; I came to get her back.”

“Friend” The Orc hissed a laugh, “Dwarves and Elves friends? Absurd”

“Leave little Dwarf, or die.” Bolg growled.

“I’m not leaving.” Kili replied.

“Then I guess we will just have to kill you. All alone, you are easy prey.” Bolg smiled.

“He’s not alone though.” Fili and Dwalin came up behind the Orcs.

Bolg growled, “You don’t need to be here. We only came for the Elf, we aren’t capturing any Dwarves.”

“Why capture the Elf and leave us?” Dwalin asked.

“Orders from a Dwarf. We’re to capture the Royal family and bring them to him. This Elf is merely extra.” Bolg smiled, he licked his lips in anticipation.

Fili curled his lip in disgust, “What Dwarf would order the capture of the Royal family?”

“King Dain of course. You should already know that. He promised us Mirkwood if we brought him the King and the Prince. It was too good a deal to pass up.”

The Dwarves were shocked, “Impossible, Dain would never commit such betrayal.”

“Think what you like Dwarves.” He motioned to his group and they all attacked. The three were taken by surprise, easily captured by the Orcs and tied up before they were all thrown in the cage along with Tauriel.

“Some rescue huh?” Kili laughed nervously when he saw Tauriel’s glare.

“Idiots, every one of you. You should not have come. Now who will warn the others of Dain’s treachery?”

“We don’t know if they are really in league with Dain. They could be just framing him.” Dwalin said.

“I have no trouble believing this was his idea.” Tauriel sniffed. “He’s a vile creature.”

“Dain is our Kin, you have no right to dishonor him.” Dwalin hissed.

“He has hired Orcs to capture my King and my Prince. I have every right to insult his so-called _honor_.”

“I think we should focus more on getting out of here instead of petty fighting. We will get no answers until we return to Mirkwood.” Fili cut in.

Dwalin huffed and shifted to the opposite end of the cage. Fili rolled his eyes at the Dwarf’s childlike behavior but joined him at the other side.

Kili shifted so that he sat next to Tauriel giving her an apologetic look, “I’m sorry my rescue wasn’t quite as planned.”

The corners of Tauriel’s mouth twitched, “You did say you were reckless.”

Kili chuckled, “Well, at least we’re together.”

Tauriel smiled, “Indeed”

**(Spring)(Summer)(Fall)(Winter)**

Legolas and Aragorn were walking when Legolas stopped and looked behind him, eyes focused miles away.

“What do you see?” Aragorn asked.

“Orcs” He hissed.

“What are Orcs doing this far north?”

“I do not know, but we need to hide.” He grabbed Aragorn’s hand and led him behind the trees.

“We should not stay here, we should move on.” Aragorn said.

“They are too close. They will see us before we can get far enough ahead.”

True to his word, the pack of Orcs came into view. They stopped at the edge of the tree line, looking around.

“When we capture the Prince are we going back?” An Orc asked.

“We will be meeting Azog at Lake-town, I’m sure he will have the King by then.” Bolg answerd.

Legolas stiffened, his grip tightened on his bow. Aragorn put a calming hand on his arm, but had his own sword out and ready.

“Why don’t you come out Princeling, we know you are hiding.” Bolg called.

Legolas shifted, but Aragorn held him down. “Don’t do it.”

Bolg cackled, “Come out and fight us Princeling, maybe after we capture you, you will be able to see your father before we cut his pretty little head off.”

Legolas hissed and stood up, firing an arrow at the nearest Orc. The Orc cried out as the arrow hit its arm. The other looked over and quickly dismounted. Legolas jumped out behind the tree and unsheathed his knives. Aragorn came out of hiding as well and fought another Orc.

Like with Tauriel, a few Orcs came up behind the pair and threw a chain around each of Legolas’ wrists.

“Legolas!” Aragorn shouted as the Elf went down. Using this distraction the Orcs caught Aragorn and held him down as the others bound Legolas. It took a few tries, but they managed to bind him.

“Now wasn’t that painless?” Bolg cackled. Legolas glared at the Orc. He spat something in Sindarin, Bolg hissed and slapped him. “Put him in the cage.” Bolg hissed.

“What about the human?” An Orc asked.

Legolas turned towards Aragorn, he was struggling against the Orcs holding his arms.

“Throw him in the lake. We have what we came here for. We must go meet Azog and then the rest of our troops. We march on Mirkwood and then we gain a kingdom.” Bolg smiled.

Legolas tried to escape and help Aragorn but he could only watch helplessly as two Orcs knocked the man unconscious and carelessly threw him into the lake. The last thing he could see was Aragorn’s body being swept away in the current.

When Legolas was brought to the cage, he was shocked to find Tauriel already inside. Tauriel gasped and immediately got to her knees.

The Orcs brought their spears through the bars, pointing them at the four so that they wouldn’t move while Legolas was thrown inside.

“My Lord are you alright?” Tauriel asked once they were free to move.

“I am fine Tauriel. Why are you in here?” Legolas asked.

“We were sent to find you. Your horse came back without you and we assumed the worst.” She looked down in shame, “The Orcs caught me by surprise and captured me. Forgive me my Lord, we led them straight to you.”

“There is nothing to forgive Tauriel.” Legolas said. He turned to the Dwarves, “I thought Dwarves were experienced fighters?”

Dwalin bristled, “We are! It was that Elf’s fault we are even in this mess.”

“Hey, we were all captured because they overpowered us. She had nothing to do with it.” Kili defended. Tauriel blushed lightly, escaping the notice of the Dwarves but Legolas looked at her suspiciously.

“If she didn’t get herself captured in the first place, we wouldn’t be here.” Dwalin retorted.

“And if Dain hadn’t hired Orcs to capture us then we wouldn’t be here either.” Tauriel shot back.

“Dain? King Dain?” Legolas asked.

“Yes, the Orcs told us that Dain hired them to kill you and your father. They were promised Mirkwood as payment.” Fili answered.

Legolas breathed out through his nose, trying to calm his anger.

“They are going after the King my Lord.” Tauriel said softly.

“I know Tauriel. I know.” Legolas sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo! Thranduil is next ^-^  
> Comment and leave Kudos please!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who have left kudos and comments, much appreciated!

Tilda and Sigrid were walking in the market when something in the water caught Tilda’s eye. She got closer to the edge of the walkway and gasped, “Sigrid, look!” She pulled her sister’s arm, “There is a man in the water.”

“Oh my!” Sigrid quickly ran over so that she was above the still unconscious man. “Tilda, help me grab him.” The two girls crouched down and pulled him onto the walkway. “Sir?” Sigrid shouted, looking to see if she could see any blood on him.

“Is he dead?” Tilda asked softly, she stood a few steps behind her sister.

“He might be.”

They were about to leave and get more help when the man twitched and started coughing up water.

“Sir?” Sigrid moved to help the man. “Are you alright?” She asked once he was finished coughing.

“Yes” He croaked. “Where am I?”

“You are in Lake-town.”

“Lake-town?!” The man shot up.

“Yes, are you supposed to be here?”

“I must find an Elf, have you seen one?”

Sigrid stiffened, shocked by his request.

“What do you need an Elf for?” Tilda asked.

“I need to find him.” The man said

“Why, who are you?” Sigrid grew suspicious.

“My name is Aragorn and I need to find the Elf.” Aragorn said. “Please”

“I can take you to him.” Tilda smiled despite Sigrid’s stern look. She started pulling Aragorn away.

“Tilda!” Sigrid hissed, but the young girl ignored her in favor of leading Aragorn to Thran.

Tilda led Aragorn over to their house where Thran was outside airing blankets. He saw Tilda and smiled, but it quickly fell when his eyes found the man.

“Thran, this man says he is looking for an Elf.” Tilda cheered.

Thran forced a smile, Sigrid could tell he was uncomfortable. “Thank you Tilda, why don’t I talk to him while you and your sister finish this?”

Tilda nodded followed begrudgingly by Sigrid. She wanted to keep an eye on Aragorn, but Thran gave her a look that meant she was to stay at the house.

Thranduil led the man away from the house, to a more deserted walkway. “Who are you?” He demanded.

“My name is Aragorn your Majesty.” Aragorn gave an Elven bow.

“Why are you here?” Thran asked.

“Your son set out to find you, I met him when he came upon some spiders. We have been traveling to find you when we were attacked by Orcs. They mean to capture you and kill you so they can claim Mirkwood.”

“So you mean to warn me?”

“Yes, Legolas has already been captured. They come for you next. We must leave and rescue him.” Aragorn said.

“You lie, my son is safe in Mirkwood. He would not be so foolish as to come after me, let alone be captured by Orcs.” Thranduil hissed.

“It is true my Lord, you must believe me.” He stepped forward to grab the King’s arm, but Thranduil flinched causing Aragorn to grab his glove instead.

Thranduil’s eyes widened in fear, “Give me my glove back, now!”

“Not until you agree to return with me!” Aragorn exclaimed, holding the glove behind him.

“I cannot go back, that is no longer my home. It doesn’t need me.” Thranduil spat.

“Your kingdom needs you now more than ever. You cursed the land with your powers. Black Snow now falls from the sky, leaving your kingdom defenseless. There is also an army of Orcs marching toward Mirkwood, they don’t stand a chance. You need to come back!” Aragorn stepped forward again to grab the King, but something pushed him away. Aragorn turned to see another man glaring at him, putting himself between the two.

“You need to leave” The man said.

“Bard” Thranduil whispered.

“I am not leaving until he comes back with me.” Aragorn pointed to Thran.

“He doesn’t want to go with you, I suggest you leave.” Bard replied. He swiped the glove from Aragorn’s hand.

Aragorn growled and turned back to Thranduil, “You were never a monster for hiding your powers. Now though, leaving innocents to the mercy of their enemy, I guess you are.” He turned and stalked away.

Bard stood tense until Aragorn was out of sight. He relaxed and turned to Thranduil who was still tense, cradling his exposed hand against his chest.

“Thran?” Bard asked softly and touched his arm. Thran jumped allowing a small blast of ice to shoot from his hand and catch on Bard’s jacket.

Bard looked at the ice in shock while Thran stared in horror and ran off.

“Thran wait!” Bard ran after the Elf. Luckily, Bard was able to catch up and stop him from running further. “Thran, stop!”

“Get away from me!” Thran dodged Bard’s hands.

“Please Thran, you don’t have to be afraid!”

Thran stopped and glared at Bard, ice cold eyes brimmed with tears. “You have no idea. This curse I have hurts people.” He hissed. “I have every reason to be afraid. I am a monster!”

“No!” Bard quickly grabbed Thran’s gloveless hand and held it tightly to his chest. “What you did was an accident, no one was hurt. I was just surprised.”

Thran stopped struggling and gave the man a look of disbelief.

“These powers, they are why you left right?” Bard asked softly.

Thran nodded slowly, “I hurt my son; I had to get away. I can’t hurt anyone again, this curse has already hurt too many people.”

“That may be, but I’m sure they were accidents. You wouldn’t harm someone you care about on purpose.” He kissed the hand in his, “You have been afraid of your powers for so long that you can’t control them. But you can overcome this.”

“How?” Thran whispered brokenly. “You barely even know me.”

Bard smiled, “I know enough. As to how, you need to accept it as a gift and not a curse.” He kissed Thran’s hand again before placing the glove over it.

A small smile appeared on the Elf’s face, “Such a smart man you are. I do not deserve you.”

“I think it’s the other way around.” Bard smirked.

Thran chuckled softly, “Would you give me a moment alone please?”

Bard frowned, “Alright”

Once Bard was gone Thranduil sighed heavily. He aimlessly wandered the town, thinking about his life. His musings were broken by the feeling of being watched.  He kept his guard up and discretely looked around. When he rounded a corner he found Azog standing in front of him, a disgusting grin on his face.

“Elf-King” Azog greeted.

“Filth” Thranduil hissed.

Azog’s grin widened, “You’re coming with us Elf. We will take you home where we can return you to your Kin.”

“A tempting offer, however I must decline. I will go nowhere with you.” Thranduil threw a small knife at the Orc, using it as a distraction so that he could jump onto a nearby roof. He ran back to Bard’s house where he knew they had a sword.

The Orcs followed him over the rooftops; he easily dodged their efforts to catch him. He was about halfway back when he saw Bard sitting by his barge. “Bard!” Thranduil called.

The Bargeman looked up and smiled, waving his hand.

Thran moved forward but a pinprick on his arm made him stop. He looked down to see a black dart sticking out of his bicep. He turned to see Bard’s confused expression before his vision clouded and he collapsed. He faintly heard Bard shout his name before the darkness took him fully.

**(Spring)(Summer)(Fall)(Winter)**

Bard didn’t want to leave Thran, but he knew what good a moment alone could do. He went back to his barge and unloaded some cargo he had from passing merchants. He hoped Thran would be alright and that man didn’t come back to bother him.

After a long talk with Sigrid, Bard finally accepted his feelings for the Elf. He didn’t think Thran would ever return those feelings but as long as he stayed with Bard, he was happy.

He heard his name and looked up to see Thran standing on a roof. He smiled and waved, hoping his moment alone was finished so they could talk more. Bard wanted to ask to officially court Thran before he lost his nerve.

Thran moved toward him but something small shot through the air, making him stop. Bard was confused, it wasn’t until Thran collapsed that he knew the dart was poisoned. “Thran!” Bard shouted. Several Orcs appeared and grabbed him. Bard quickly grabbed a stray fishing spear and threw it, killing one of the Orcs. The others quickly fled over the rooftops, carrying Thran’s limp body. Bard followed them but by the time he reached the bridge connecting the town to the mainland, they were too far away. The last he saw of Thran was a flash of his silver hair.

“Orcs” A voice said.

He turned to see the man from before.

“It’s you”

The man nodded, “My name is Aragorn.”

Bard glared at him, “Did you have anything to do with this?”

“No, I came to warn him of this. I never meant for him to get captured.”

“Where are they taking him?” Bard demanded.

“Back to Mirkwood. They mean to kill him there. Do you have a horse I can borrow?” Aragorn asked.

“No, we can take my barge.” Bard started walking towards his house.

“We?”

“I am going with you. I have to save Thran. Can I trust you?” Bard asked.

Aragorn gave him a small smile, “Yes, I want them to be safe as much as you do.”

“Them?”

“They have his son as well. They mean to kill them both to gain Mirkwood for themselves. We were traveling here but he was captured by Orcs. I want to save him, I have to.”

Bard nodded and hurried inside his house. He told his children where he was going and grabbed his bow and quiver before heading back to his barge. When they got there, a dirty looking man was waiting for them. He saw Bard approaching and grinned, yellow teeth gleaming in the sunlight. “Hello Bard, where are you off to?”

“Leave my barge Alfrid.” Bard said calmly, though he was feeling the exact opposite.

“I’m afraid I can’t do that Bard. The Master doesn’t allow barges to be used for personal use and I believe you have already brought in your cargo.” Alfrid smirked.

“You can tell your Master that I could care less about his pointless rules. This is my barge and I will use it how I please.” Bard stalked up to the man and towered over him, “Now I am in a hurry so either get off my barge or I will throw you off.” He threatened. His tone deadly, his face calm, and his eyes burning; every part of his body sending signals to not mess with him.

Alfrid cowered but didn’t move. Bard untied the barge and grabbed Alfrid by his jacket, tossing him over the edge and onto the dock.

“Are you sure that was wise?” Aragorn asked.

“I don’t really care right now. All that matters is getting to Thran before he is killed.” Bard replied hotly. He made his way to the back of the barge and steered them through the water.

**(Spring)(Summer)(Fall)(Winter)**

Bolg and the rest of the Orcs had finally reunited with the rest of their party. Azog hadn’t arrived yet so Legolas and Tauriel were hoping he was having trouble retrieving their King.

“Do you think they will succeed?” Kili asked.

“I do not know.” Tauriel said. “King Thranduil is a more skilled fighter than any of us. It will be harder to take him down.”

They waited for an hour before they heard the Wargs approach. Azog came up to them with a smug smirk. There was a limp form lying in front of him, they easily recognized it as Thranduil.

“Ada!” Legolas cried.

The Orcs took the King and bound his hands and legs before throwing him in a second cage. He was still unconscious so he didn’t hear his son calling out to him.

“What did you do to him Filth?” Legolas spat.

“Knocked him out. Easy enough to catch him if he can’t run.” The Orc cackled. Legolas glared and hit the cage wall with his shoulder, cursing in Sindarin.

“What are we going to do?” Tauriel whispered. Kili comforted her as best he could without his hands.

The group was silent, even Dwalin stayed quiet.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but I hope you all still like it  
> Enjoy!

Everyone was sitting in a large room. A guard approached Elrond and whispered something to him. Elrond nodded and stood, facing the other occupants. “The patrol brings a message from a pack of Orcs. They request our presence outside.”

“Orcs? What are Orcs doing here?” Bilbo asked.

“We do not know until we go out and meet them.” Erond said.

“Are you certain that is wise Elrond?” Celeborn asked.

“Thranduil is not here, we must guard his kingdom in his absence.”

“Why? He abandoned and cursed this land. If anything we should leave.” Thorin muttered.

“We will protect this kingdom until either Thranduil or Legolas return.” Elrond replied evenly.

“Do you think they will come back?” Ori whispered to Dori.

“I don’t know lad. I don’t imagine we will ever see the King again, he left quite abruptly.” Dori replied.

The Elves left with the Dwarves begrudgingly following. Bilbo noticed that Dain seemed oddly pleased, quiet to, which was unusual for the boisterous Dwarf.

The group made their way to the outskirts of the forest where the Orcs were waiting for them. They were also accompanied by a large Orc army, armed and ready behind them. “Welcome Elves.” Azog greeted dramatically.

“What business do you have here Orc?” Elrond demanded.

“I bring you gifts” Azog motioned to two large wagons. A few Orcs pulled the tarps down revealing the inhabitants. Everyone gasped when they saw their friends bound inside iron cages.

“Lord Elrond, it’s a trap. Dain has betrayed us!” Tauriel cried before an Orc stuck their spear inside the cage, making them all duck.

The Elves went for their weapons but the Orcs were faster. Chains were thrown around each Elf, binding their arms. “What is the meaning of this!?” Celeborn exclaimed. The Dwarves looked around, shell shocked as the Elves were brought to the ground.

“Dain?” Thorin asked slowly. He looked to see that his cousin was smirking. “What is going on? Why are my nephews and Dwalin in a cage?”

“They weren’t meant to be captured.” Dain replied easily.

“They tried to free the She-Elf. We had to tie them up.” Bolg sneered.

“She doesn’t deserve to be killed. I won’t let you lay a hand on her!” Kili shouted.

“Dain, release them!” Thorin demanded.

“If they choose the Elves over their own Kin, then they have no place with me.” Dain replied.

Thorin couldn’t move, he couldn’t believe what he had just heard. None of them could.

“Get that Fairy out here. It’s time we put him in his place.” Dain walked forward.

Azog opened Thranduil’s cage and carried the still unconscious king out.

“Get away from him! LET HIM GO!!” Legolas cried out.

“Thranduil!” Elrond shouted. “What have you done to him?”

“A small sleeping draught. Made him easy to pick up.” Azog replied smugly. He dropped Thranduil unceremoniously on the ground in front of Dain.

“Remember Dwarf, you promised us Mirkwood once the royal family was killed.” Azog said.

“You will have your land.” Dain waved off. He turned back to Thranduil, “Now, to take care of this Woodland Sprite.” He took out his ax and raised it above him.

“NO!” Bilbo raced forward and threw himself in front of Thranduil.

“Bilbo!” Thorin shouted.

“Move out of the way Hobbit. This is not about you.” Dain said.

“What has he ever done to you?” Bilbo asked. “All this hate just because of something that happened centuries ago. Or do you just not like him? Is that really enough to kill him over? Unarmed and unconscious. What of the honor of the Dwarves?”

“This Elf is the one who has no honor. Turning us away when we were invaded by Orcs. This arrogant Sprite thinks he’s so high and mighty when really he is just a monster! Now move or you will die with him.” Dain said.

“Dain, harm him and I will kill you.” Thorin unsheathed his sword, as did the rest of his company.

Dain sighed, “I see, it comes to this.” He waved his hand and the Orcs bound the rest of the Dwarves, easily bringing them to kneel on the ground next to the other Elves. Dain threw Bilbo over to Thorin where he was bound.

“No, you can’t do this. This isn’t right.” Bilbo struggled against the chains.

“I have waited a long time for this” Dain said as he stood over Thranduil’s unconscious form. “Now that I know what he can do, he must be put to death.”

“ADA!!” Legolas shouted. “Wake up!”

Thranduil groaned, his son’s cries finally breaking through. He noticed his limbs were bound and he was lying in something cold. When he forced his eyes open he noticed that he was lying on black snow. Aragorn had been right, he had cursed his home. He heard his son calling out to him, but he couldn’t move his head to face him. He looked up to see Dain standing over him, a little blurry since the drug was still in his system, but he could tell it was the Dwarf-King.

“Monsters don’t deserve to live.” Dain hissed, raising his axe above his head.

Thranduil didn’t respond, glaring up at the Dwarf. Inside though, a small part of him agreed. He was a monster, undeserving of such devoted people like his son, like Bard. His heart tightened at the thought of the Bowman; he never got to say goodbye.

Dain turned to face the others, “Watch as this Monster is punished for his deeds. Let Mirkwood fall!”

The Orcs cheered while the others watched in horror.

Thranduil ignored all of this. He watched as the axe descend toward him but his eyes never left Dain’s. “Say goodbye Monster.” Dain hissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Elves probably went down too easily, but it goes with the story, so just go with it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halfway through!

An arrow shot through the air and imbedded itself in Dain’s arm. He cried out in pain, dropping his axe to the side. Everyone turned to see two men standing by the edge of the tree line, one had another arrow ready in his bow while the other stood behind him with his own bow drawn.

“Bard?” Thranduil whispered.

“Aragorn!” Legolas shouted.

“Let them go Dwarf!” Bard shouted. “Let them go and leave.”

Dain pulled the arrow from his arm and chuckled, “Who are you to order me around? A pathetic human such as you holds no power here.”

“That may be, but Thran is my friend. I’m not about to let you hurt him.” Bard said.

Dain smiled, “A friend is he? How sweet” He picked his axe back up, “If he is so dear to you, then you can join him in death!” The Dwarf threw his axe and the two men quickly dodged it. Unfortunately, to dodge the axe, Bard got too close to the Orcs. They grabbed him and placed him in front of Azog.

“NO!” Thranduil shouted. The snow beneath the Orcs shifted making them lose their balance. Bard took his chance and ran over to Thranduil, cutting his bindings.

“I told you they were gifts.” Bard smiled.

Thranduil smiled too. “How did you know where I was?”

“Aragorn led me here. I had to find you, I had to help. I am glad I came when I did.”

“As am I. Thank you Bard. You didn’t have to.”

Bard blushed. “Well, we’re friends aren’t we?”

“We are” Thranduil smiled.

Their moment was broken by Legolas running towards him. He and the others had been freed from their cage and binds by Aragorn. “Ada! Are you hurt?” The Prince knelt by this father.

“No Little Leaf, I am perfectly fine.” Thranduil assured.

“How sweet.” Dain said. Everyone turned to him. “Now would you both keep still so that I can kill you quickly?”

Legolas stood in front of his Father, ready to defend him even if he didn’t have any weapons.

Thranduil looked between Legolas and Dain before then at his gloved hands. He sighed softly and slowly took them off. He turned to Bard and handed them to him.

“What are you doing Thran?” Bard whispered.

“Hold onto these for me.”

“Are you sure?” Bard took the gloves but kept a hold of Thranduil’s hand.

“I once thought of my powers as a gift, then I hurt someone and they turned into a curse. I think it’s time I show myself I can help instead of hurt.”

Bard nodded, “You will win this.”

Thran nodded and stood up, he pushed Legolas down beside Bard before turning to face Dain. “You have tried to harm me and my family. You have brought an army to take my kingdom. If you want war Dain, you will get it.” Thranduil glared Dain.

“You hear that boys? We’re on!” Dain unsheathed his broad sword and charged for Thranduil.

Thranduil closed his eyes and allowed his senses to flow through the forest. It was like reuniting with a long lost friend, warmth spread through his body as he let his powers flow through him. Thranduil swung his arm forward bringing a wave of snow up to push Dain backwards. He shot ice shards at the closest Orcs, killing anyone who dared get close enough.

“You can’t win against all of us Elf!” Dain cried out.

“Oh can’t I? You only have the Orcs behind you Dain. You have betrayed your Kin, they will not follow you in this battle.” Thranduil smirked.

Dain growled and looked at Thorin who was glaring at Dain. He turned to the rest of the Dwarves and found the same expression, some even looked disappointed.

“No matter, your head will still be removed from your body.” Azog took out his sword and marched toward Thranduil.

“You’ll have to get through me first.” Legolas stepped between the Orc and his father.

“You sure you can take me Elfling?” Azog taunted.

Legolas charged at the Orc, jumping over him at the last minute to land near the cage where his weapons were held. He took out his white knives and lowered himself into a fighting stance. “Let’s find out”

Azog grinned and charged.

“Should we not help him?” Bard asked Aragorn.

“No, we should focus on keeping the others safe.” Aragorn moved to the group who were still chained and started fighting those Orcs. Bard followed after making sure Thranduil was doing okay against Dain.

 

Thranduil was getting the hang of using his powers in battle. Dain couldn’t get close to Thranduil due to the constant spears of ice being shot toward him. Every time he threw the ice back at the Elf-King he would simply wave his hand and it would melt.

From the corner of his eye he could see Legolas take down Azog while Aragorn and Bard took care of the other Orcs.

“Are you to cowardly to face me without hiding behind your powers?” Dain taunted.

Thranduil smirked, “As you wish” He lowered his hands and created a replica of his sword out of thick ice. “Are you ready to die Dwarf?”

“It will be you who dies Fairy” Dain charged and brought his axe down on Thranduil’s sword.

They fought skillfully, Thranduil more so than Dain but no more deadly. Bard wanted to help but Legolas held him back. “He needs to do this.”

They all watched the two strike and block, but Dain seemed to tire while Thranduil continued on with ease. The Elven-King used this to his advantage and knocked Dain to the floor.

Thranduil stared at Dain, his ice cold eyes boring into Dain’s brown ones. “I should kill you.” Thranduil hissed. “You have brought war to my people and tried to kill me.” He lowered his sword. “However, I do not want a war with your people. I will not risk lives because of your stupidity.” He brought his blade to rest under Dain’s chin, pressing lightly against his throat threateningly. “You will leave here with your Orc army and never return. If you do, I will have no qualms about killing you.” With that, Thranduil melted his sword and walked back to the group.

The group smiled. Legolas was about to run to his father, but he caught Dain reaching for his axe. “ADA!”

Thranduil spun around and could only watch as Dain poised his axe to strike. Luckily, a sword shot out and imbedded itself in Dain’s chest, killing the Dwarf instantly. Everyone turned to see Thorin with his arm stretched out.

“You killed your own Kin?” Elrond said.

“I hate Orcs more than I hate Elves. Besides, there is no honor in killing an opponent with their back turned.” Thorin replied.

“I underestimated you Thorin Oakenshield.” Thranduil said.

“I still don’t like you Elf.” Thorin retorted.

Thranduil smirked, “Agreed”

“We are not finished yet.” Galadriel said. “The Orc army is still here.”

The group turned to see the Orc army still standing at the edge of the land. They had only moved a few feet forward from their original position.

Thranduil turned to them, “Your leader has been vanquished.” He called out. “Leave now and you won’t lose your lives. Stay, and your bodies shall be returned to Dol Guludur for your Kin to find.”

The army didn’t move. A few did hesitate, but ultimately stayed in their ranks.

“So be it” He whispered to himself. Thranduil stomped his foot, raising a column of ice high into the air. “I will give you one last chance. Leave and never return.” Again, the army refused to move. He raised his arms, manipulating the Black Snow around him to form into thousands of ice spears. He threw them up and watched as they descended towards the army. Most of the first few lines went down, the ones behind them filling in quickly. Thranduil continued this a few more times before he grew frustrated.

“My King, you can’t keep this up, you will get tired.” Tauriel said.

Thranduil nodded. He changed tactics and instead created a tsunami of ice and flame, allowing it to wash away the army. He didn’t know if it killed any of the Orcs, he didn’t quite care either, as long as they were off his land he was happy. He didn’t stop pushing until he felt his wave enter Dol Guldur, destroying one of their fortresses for added measure.

When he was done, he lowered himself to the ground and fell to the floor. Everyone quickly surrounded him, Legolas and Bard on either side while everyone else kept a small distance.

“It is done” Thranduil said softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! No more Orcs and Bard and Aragorn save the day!!!  
> 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The battle is over! Now time for some more fluff ^-^

“Are you alright Ada?” Legolas asked.

“I am fine Legolas. Thank you, for coming after me.” Thranduil smiled.

“Always”

Elrond approached them and smiled down at Thranduil. “Are you ready to come back home?”

Thranduil looked hesitant, but with a glance at Bard, he nodded. “That is, if my people still want me after what I did.”

“I don’t think you will find anyone who is not willing to take you back as King.” Galadriel said. “Though, stopping the Black Snow wouldn’t hurt their decision.”

Thranduil smirked at the Queen. He stood and moved further into the open. He turned back to face the trees and raised his hands. The wind started to pick up, swirling around him. His body started to glow a soft ice blue that slowly traveled from the top of his head into the ground and through the forest. The wind circled Thranduil, carrying him upwards. The Black Snow followed the path, the snow from the forest was sucked into a large tornado like formation. The snow disappeared in a bright flash of light. When everyone uncovered their eyes, they gasped when they saw Thranduil still suspended in the air. They expected him to come down, but, to their surprise, he started dancing. As he danced, the sky grew darker as new clouds filled the sky.

“Is it more Black Snow?” Fili asked anxiously.

“No, look” Galadriel whispered in awe.

The group turned to watch Thranduil’s dance, looking for what she noticed. It wasn’t long; once Thranduil moved his arm in elegant movements, small snowflakes shot out of his fingertips. They slowly floated downward and onto the group.

Bard held out his hand and stared in wonder at the glowing ice crystals. “What is this?”

“Crystal Snow” Elrond said. He smiled brightly as he to, admired the delicate crystals in his hands.

They all turned back to the King’s dance, watching as more snow was produced with every flourish. After a few minutes, Thranduil turned back toward his forest and blew a handful of snow towards it, allowing the clouds and wind to carry it throughout his kingdom. Once he was finished, he lowered himself onto the ground where everyone was waiting for him.

“You created the Crystal Snow. That is why it hasn’t fallen in so long.” Elrond said.

Thranduil nodded.

“I am glad that you are safe My Lord” Tauriel bowed.

“As I am that you are safe Tauriel.” He turned to Kili, “I should thank you also, for being so faithful.”

Kili blushed, “It wasn’t hard.”

Tauriel blushed when their eyes met and Thranduil smirked.

“Wait, what does that mean?” Thorin looked between the two suspiciously.

The two blushed even more, “Oh how sweet” Biblo cooed.

“What happened, why are you smiling?” Thorin asked Bilbo.

Dwalin rolled his eyes, “Honestly Thorin, they are sweet on each other.”

“What!” Thorin exclaimed, “Is that true?” He turned to Kili.

Kili smiled and looked at Tauriel shyly, “Yeah, I guess so.”

“No, I forbid it.” Thorin replied.

“Thorin” Biblo scolded.

“No, he can’t fall in love with an Elf, let alone one of _Thranduil’s_ Elves.” He turned to Thranduil, “Do you approve?”

Thranduil shrugged, “I don’t care really. He seems to be more honorable than his Kin” He shot a look at Thorin who glared at him, “Besides, if he were to hurt her, I would have every right to kill him slowly and painfully.”

Legolas nodded and gave Kili a warning glare to which the young Dwarf gulped and stepped back towards Tauriel.

Thorin growled, but Bilbo stopped him from doing anything drastic. “We are leaving, now.”

“What?” Kili asked.

“Now, we are returning to the palace to gather our things and then returning to the mountain. You and your brother will then return home so that your mother can knock some sense into you.” Thorin and company walked to their Rams.

Kili quickly took his stone out of his pocket and placed it in Tauriel’s hand. “A promise” He said, “A promise that I will come back for you.”

Tauriel smiled and nodded.

Kili smiled and with a quick peck on her lips, ran off to his ram to follow his Uncle.

“See you next season I hope” Bilbo called out.

Thranduil raised his hand, “Thank you for your help Master Hobbit, you are welcome any time. I wish you luck in your endeavors.” He winked.

Bilbo smiled and nodded, “Yours as well” He looked between him and Bard. Thranduil nodded and watched the Dwarf party disappear into the trees.

Thranduil turned to Aragorn. “I suppose I owe you an apology.”

“I as well. I never should have called you a monster.” Aragorn flinched minutely when he saw Legolas’ glare.

“It was called for.” Thranduil said. “I know you are a noble man, Elrond wouldn’t have raised any less.”

“You know?” Aragorn asked.

He nodded. “You helped save me and you saved my son, you have my gratitude.”

Aragorn and Legolas shared a smile, “I was just there at the right time.”

“I hope you know what you are getting into Estel” Thranduil said quietly.

Aragorn was surprised to hear his Elven name but nodded. “I promise.”

Thranduil nodded and turned to find Bard standing awkwardly at the edge of the group.

“Why are you back here?” Thranduil asked.

“I-uh…I didn’t know if I was still welcome.” Bard shrugged sheepishly.

Thranduil raised a brow.

“Well, you-you’re a King. I’m just a Bargeman. If I knew who you were I would have never disrespected you in such a way.”

“Disrespected? How do you think you disrespected me?”

“By being so forward. I-I treated you below your station. You are a King and I am just a simple peasant.”

Thranduil smiled, “There is little about you that is simple. You are a descendent of Girion, Lord of Dale.”

“How do you know that?” Bard gasped.

“I knew Girion, we were well acquainted. You look a lot like him.” He grabbed Bard’s hand and slowly caressed it, “And besides, even if you weren’t a Lord, I would still think of you as one. You have a noble heart Bard, one that is not seen in very many men. I am glad I got to know you.”

“As am I” Bard smiled.

Thranduil smiled. “So what will you do now?”

Bard smirked, “I guess I should ask you before my children kill me.”

“And what is that?” Thranduil smirked, raising a knowing eyebrow.

Bard took a steady breath and took both of Thranduil’s hands in his. “I know this is a bit untraditional, but I would be happy to ask your son after I get your confirmation.”

Thranduil nodded.

“My children saw it before I did, well Sigrid did at least. I knew I cared for you when we first met; we’ve only known each other for a few days and yet I feel so strongly about you. I don’t know the Elven tradition, but I would still like to court you.”

Thranduil smiled warmly as Bard fidgeted nervously. “I would enjoy that very much Bard. Thank you.”

Bard blushed, “I know I don’t have anything to offer, being a King I’m sure you have everything. I also know that being human means that we won’t be together for very long, but I promise, I will be worthy of you.”

“Oh Bard” Thranduil shook his head, “You are worthy, more than worthy. You are the one who taught me to look at my powers as a gift instead of a curse. You have three beautiful children who I will enjoy getting to know. You have much to offer me Bard, and it does not matter to me if you are human, I will treasure every moment with you.”

“Is that a yes?”

“It’s a yes my Bargeman.” Thranduil placed a soft kiss on the other man’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY!!!! Oh the fluff is too much!  
> Hope you liked it!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much happens in this chapter...mostly just a transition.  
> Hope you still like it though

“I should get back to my children.” Bard said.

Thranduil frowned but nodded. “Have a safe journey.”

They shared a quick kiss before Bard left the forest.

“It has been a long time since I have seen you smile in such a way.”

Thranduil turned to see Celeborn walking up.

“I have not felt this way in a long time.” Thranduil replied.

“It is rare for Elves to find love again. Will you be prepared to lose it again?”

Thranduil bristled, “It will be hard, but I will have his children and I will have Legolas. I have learned that family can help heal many wounds.”

Celeborn nodded.

The group decided to return to the palace so that everyone could welcome their King back. Thranduil was surprised at his warm welcome. He expected glares for bringing the Black Snow, but he only received warm welcomes and expressions of gratitude.

“You are back Ada, they do not care about your powers.” Legolas smiled.

Thranduil was still speechless as he was led to his chambers. Legolas sat his father down at a table while the others settled themselves around him.

“Thranduil, we would like to know more about your powers.” Galadriel said.

“Oh? May I ask why?”

“No one knew about your powers. It would seem you have had them since you were a child seeing as you produced the Crystal Snow. Why did you stop using them?”

“I accidently hurt my mother. My father forbade me to use them. I grew to fear my powers, which is why they were so volatile. I lose control of my powers when I lose control of my emotions.”

Celeborn nodded, “Did anyone else know?”

Thranduil shook his head, “Only my parents. They made sure no one found out.”

“Can you do anything other than control ice and snow?” Legolas asked.

“It depends on the season. I can create food and trees in the summer, make flowers bloom in the spring. Other than this Solstice, my powers would change when the moon is at its highest point on the night of The Changing of the Seasons.”

“What was different about this Solstice?” Elrond asked.

“I do not know. I produced ice when I shouldn’t have been able to.”

“Perhaps they were acting out because they haven’t been used. Your power was trying to break free.” Celeborn suggested.

“Indeed.” Galadriel nodded.

“Do you think that the Greenwood will heal now that you will use your powers?” Legolas asked.

Thranduil smiled, “Most assuredly. I will make it my top priority to exterminate all of the spiders and return our home to its former glory.”

Legolas nodded.

Thranduil turned to the others, “I will make one thing clear. I will not be called upon to help you win battles. If you have need of my army, you can send for aid. I will not allow to you use me as some kind of weapon for you to use at your leisure. Am I clear?”

The three leaders nodded.

“Good. Now, I believe you all have kingdoms to return to.”

“Even when your heart has been warmed, you are still so cold.” Celeborn deadpanned.

“I have a reputation to uphold.” Thranduil smirked.

He stood and the two royals escorted the others to the entrance. Their parties were already waiting for them, set up and ready. “We shall see you next Change of Season.” Elrond said.

Thranduil nodded.

“Safe travels home” Legolas said.

The three leaders nodded and left.

 

Instead of returning inside, Thranduil looped his arm with Legolas’ and began walking through the forest.

“What are we doing Ada?” Legolas asked.

“We are walking. It has been quite some time since I have just walked.” Thranduil said.

They walked in silence for a while. Legolas noticed that the forest was healing, the oppressive atmosphere evaporating with every crystal snowflake.

“You are happier” Legolas observed.

“I am” Thranduil replied.

“It is because of that man isn’t it.”

Thranduil stopped and turned to his son. “If it is?”

Legolas smiled, “I am happy for you Ada. He seems to be a good man, an honorable one.”

Thranduil nodded, “He is. He asked to court me, do you approve?”

Legolas was quiet. “He is human Ada, I hope you know that you will lose him eventually.”

Thranduil frowned, “I know of his mortality. It only means that I have to cherish every moment I am allowed with him.”

“What of when he dies, will you fall into darkness again?”

Thranduil smiled, “No, I will not let my fear and grief overcome me again.”

Legolas nodded, “I approve of your choice Ada. I shall welcome him into our family.”

Thranduil chuckled, “You haven’t even met him yet Legolas.”

“As long as he makes you happy.”

Thranduil smiled, “What about you Legolas?”

Legolas gave his father a curious look, “What about me?”

“The Ranger. You two seem quite close.”

Legolas blushed, “We are only friends Ada.”

“Of course” Thranduil smirked. “But if there is something there, let him know that he needs my permission before he has any thoughts of courting you.”

Legolas smiled and leaned on his father. They continued their walk until Tauriel came to retrieve them.

**(Spring)(Summer)(Fall)(Winter)**

Bard returned to Lake-town later that afternoon. When he got home he was accosted by his children, all asking questions at a rapid speed.

“Okay, hold on.” Bard laughed. “Let me at least settle before you interrogate me.” He pushed through his children and sat down at the table. His children immediately took seats around him.

“Where is Thran?” Tilda asked.

“He is back home.” Bard replied.

“Home? Is he alright?” Sigrid asked.

“Indeed. Apparently, Thran was born with a powerful magic. It got out of control which is why he ran away. A pack of Orcs came and captured him, they took him back home so that they could kill him. I went to save him.”

“Why would Orcs want to kill him?” Bain asked.

Bard smiled, “It turns out his full name is Thranduil. He’s the King of Mirkwood.”

The children were shocked, “King?” Bain gasped.

Bard nodded.

“But we had him doing chores!” Sigrid exclaimed.

“Is he okay?” Tilda asked.

“He is fine. He has returned to his Kingdom.”

“That’s good. Did you ask him? I know he’s a king, but he seemed to like you.” Sigrid said.

Bard chuckled, “I asked him and he accepted. I do have to get through his son, but I don’t think I will have a lot of obstacles. Are you okay with this?”

His children smiled, “Of course Da.” Bain said.

“Will we have to call him Your Highness?” Tilda asked.

“When we are in public.” Bard said.

“When are you going to return? You are courting now, you can’t just leave it for a while.” Sigrid said.

“I will return in a few days. I don’t know what this will be like. It will be new for everyone.” Bard said.

“Does this mean that I will be a princess?” Tilda asked.

Bard smiled, “In a way, I guess it does.”

“Yay! Can we go visit him with you? I miss Thran.”

“I think it will just be me for a little while dearest, just for now.” Bard smiled.

Tilda pouted.


	14. Chapter 14

True to his word, Bard ventured to Mirkwood a few days later. He was surprised to find the forest lighter than it had been before. The trees were getting healthier and the animals were returning.

He met Legolas on his journey, the young elf had been patrolling for more spiders when they ran into each other.

“You are the man who is courting my father.” Legolas said.

“Yes, I’m Bard.”

Legolas examined him before nodding, “You have my thanks for taking my father in. I am glad you found him.”

Bard smiled, “I’m glad I found him too.”

They walked together until they came to the palace. Legolas ordered a servant to take Bard the rest of the way. “I leave you here Bard.  Galion will take you to my father.” Legolas said and walked off.

Galion led Bard down several winding paths until they came to two ornate doors. Once inside, Bard found Thranduil sitting at a large desk reading a scroll. He looked up and smiled, “Bard, I was not expecting you.” He stood and approached the Bargeman.

“I thought it best to not waste any time.” Bard smiled.

“Indeed. Come, my forest is almost healed, you must see it.” Thranduil led Bard down another set of winding paths and outside. Even in winter, Bard was amazed at how alive the forest seemed. The Crystal Snow had gone, but in its place was a thick layer of regular snow.

“Everything looks beautiful.” Bard said.

“Yes, it is almost back to how it was before.” Thranduil smiled. “We still have a few spiders lurking about, but most have been dealt with. Come spring, everything will be back to normal.”

“It will be an extraordinary sight I’m sure.”

“It will be a sight that has not been seen in quite some time. You and your children must attend the Spring Festival, I will not have you refuse.”

Bard smiled, “I wouldn’t miss it for anything.”

The two walked around for the rest of the afternoon. They got to know one another better, not keeping anything secret. Legolas came later to spend some time with them. Overall, it was one of the best days Bard has ever had.

The two Elves walked him to his barge and waved as he sailed back home.

**(Spring)(Summer)(Fall)(Winter)**

The next time they met, Thranduil and Legolas came to Lake-town. Thranduil wore simple clothes and they both had cloaks that covered their features. Bard was out of the house, so Sigrid was the one to answer the door when they arrived. Tilda shrieked with joy when she saw Thranduil, quickly embracing him around the waist. “You’re here, you’re here!”

“Yes child, I am.” Thranduil smiled.

“Who are you?” Tilda asked, peaking around the King.

“My name is Legolas.” Legolas bowed.

Tilda giggled.

“He is my son. He wanted to meet you all.”

Tilda gasped excitedly and threw herself at the Elf. Legolas awkwardly caught her. “You’re Thran’s son? Really?”

“I am” He replied.

“Come in, come in. Da’s not here yet.” She pulled the two inside.

“It is good to see you again.” Sigrid bowed low as Thranduil and Legolas made their way into the house.

“Sigrid, I may be a King, but none of you are required to bow.” Thranduil said.

She blushed but nodded.

“What are you doing here?” Bain asked.

“Legolas was curious about Bard’s family. I thought it a good excuse to come and visit.” Thranduil smiled.

“You have pretty hair, just like Thran’s.” Tilda cooed. “Do all Elves have hair like yours?”

“Only Sindar Elves. Cilvan Elves have darker hair.” Legolas replied.

“I didn’t know there were types of Elves.”

“Indeed, Sindar Elves come from Valar while Cilvan Elves are more common.” Thranduil explained.

They continued talking for a while before a knock was heard on the door. Sigrid opened it to find the disgusting man Thranduil had seen when he first came to Lake-town. He was flanked by two soldiers.

“Alfrid” Sigrid sneered.

“We have come to arrest your father.” The little man grinned.

“On what charges!” Bain exclaimed.

“Master’s orders Boy” One of the soldiers barked.

“Well he isn’t here right now, I’ll pass along your message.” She made to close the door but Alfrid pushed back, a lecherous smile on his oily face.

“Well, I can’t just leave empty handed. How bout I take you instead?” He leered. He reached out for her, but a hand stopped him.

Alfrid looked up to see Legolas glaring down at him. “Touch her, and I will cut your hand off.”

“Who the hell are you? I am the Master’s deputy! I will not be treated like this!” He tried to shake Legolas’ grip, but the Prince didn’t relent.

“I am Prince Legolas of the Woodland Realm. If I am not mistaken, your little town is under the protection of my father.”

Alfrid cowered away from the Prince. “M-my Lord, I apologize.” He bowed awkwardly with Legolas still holding his arm. “I was just coming to take these troublemakers to the Master. No need to concern yourself with dirt like them.” He glared at the three children.

Thranduil stood gracefully and approached the door. “Sigrid, return inside. I will handle this.”

Sigrid nodded and returned to her siblings. Thranduil replaced her spot and closed the door, leaving the small group outside.

“On what charges do you arrest the Bowman?” Thranduil asked.

“He’s a troublemaker. The Master doesn’t need a reason.” Alfrid glared at the Elvenking.

Thranduil raised an eyebrow, “We shall see.” With the slightest of nods to his son, Legolas flipped Alfrid over the railing and into the water, the two soldiers followed in quick succession.

“Stay here in case they are stupid enough to come back.” He said.

“And you?”

“I am going to have a little talk with this so called Master.”

Legolas nodded and returned inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it’s a really short chapter :(  
> I don’t really know how to describe Cilvan Elves so my explanation is kind of stupid. Sorry about that.  
> Hope you liked it!


	15. Chapter 15

Thranduil calmly walked to the town hall where he knew the Master resided. When he got inside he found the man lounging at his desk, a cup of brandy in his hand. Thranduil looked at the lavish apartment with disgust. “So this is what you spend our gold on. Pathetic.”

The Master jumped and sat up in his chair. “Who are you? Guards!” He cried out.

“Don’t bother mortal” Thranduil glared. He stalked towards the desk and towered over the sniveling man. “Do you not recognize me?”

“K-k-King Th-Thranduil?”

“Indeed, I have come to discuss the reasons behind your order to arrest a Bard the Bowman.”

“Bard? But he’s just a Bargeman.”

“Who hasn’t done anything worth arresting, I assure you.”

“But Sire, he has always caused us problems. He means to overthrow me.” The man cried. “He tries to sway the people away from me. I have done everything for these people and yet he means to take them away from me. All so he can be leader of this town.”

“You are more pathetic than I realized.” Thranduil hissed, “Only a fool would look at Bard and see anything but a noble man. You look down upon him because he is a descendant of Girion. He has every right to be leader of this town. You are lucky I don’t kill you now and put him in your place.”

The Master knelt on the floor before Thranduil. “I beg you my Lord, spare me!”

“As much as it would please me, you are somewhat useful.” Thranduil watched as the man relaxed. “However, harm Bard or his children in any way and I will make your death long and excruciating.”

The man nodded quickly.

Thranduil gave him another glare before walking out of the room.

 

When he returned to Bard’s house, Bard sat at the table with everyone. “Thran, where have you been?” Bard asked.

“I paid the Master a little visit.” Thranduil replied calmly.

“The Master?”

“Yes, he sent his people here to arrest you. Since you weren’t here, they went after Sigrid. I decided to show him that such disrespect would not be tolerated.”

“Thran, you shouldn’t have done that.” Bard sighed.

“Would you rather I let that disgusting mortal take your daughter?”

Bard’s lips thinned.

“I thought not.” He took a seat next to Legolas. “I didn’t harm the Master, no matter how much I wanted to. I did warn him though, that if anything happened to you and your family that he would be severely punished.”

Bard sighed. “I still don’t approve, but at least you didn’t hurt him. No matter how much he deserves it.”

Thranduil smiled.

The two families spent the rest of their day inside, talking and getting to know one another.

**(Spring)(Summer)(Fall)(Winter)**

It had been a month since Bard started courting Thranduil. They split their visits between Lake-town and The Greenwood. Bard found The Greenwood more enjoyable, not only because they had more time alone, but the forest started to feel like home for him.

This trip he was going back to The Greenwood, but this time he will be bringing his children. He was excited to see what their reaction would be, he hoped they liked it.

The children came into the front room and sat at the table. “Good morning children.” Bard greeted. He placed their plates in front of them before sitting down himself.

“Good morning Da, you seem cheery this morning. Are you visiting with Thran again?” Sigrid asked.

“I am. I will be traveling to The Greenwood after breakfast.”

“Oh, how I wish I could go with you Da. I want to see The Greenwood so much.” Tilda whined.

Bard smiled, “I’m glad you feel that way. Because you all will be accompanying me.”

“WHAT!” They exclaimed.

Bard laughed, “I’d best be getting dressed if we are to leave after breakfast.”

The three quickly finished their meal and hurried to their rooms. A few minutes later, the three came back dressed in their finest clothes.

“I hope these are enough.” Sigrid blushed as she brushed some dust off her skirt. The outfits his children wore weren’t very expensive, but they were the only things that weren’t stained or threadbare.

“I’m sure he will think you look beautiful in anything Sigrid.” Bard assured his eldest with a kiss on her forehead.

“Can we go now Da? We are all ready.” Tilda asked.

“Of course darling. Let me grab my coat and we can leave.” Bard smiled. Once he put his coat on Tilda dragged him outside. Bain and Sigrid laughed at the antics of their sister, watching as she dragged Bard through the town.

“Morning Percy.” Bard greeted when he and Tilda made it to his Barge. Sigrid and Bain not too far behind.

“Morning Bard, where are you off to this fine hour?” The gatekeeper asked.

“To The Greenwood. I think it’s time for my children to see it.” Bard said.

Percy nodded, “Exciting time I bet. Have fun!”

Bard nodded and untied his barge before maneuvering it out to sea.

“Oh, I can’t believe we are finally going to see The Greenwood!” Tilda cheered. “Can you believe it Sigrid?”

“I’m trying” Sigrid smiled.

When the family finally arrived at the dock, Bard quickly tied the barge and herded his children. “This way, don’t stray too far.” He held Tilda’s hand, keeping her form straying like he knew she would. Tauriel was waiting for them when they arrived at the forest’s edge.

“Hello Bard” She smiled.

“Tauriel” He greeted. “These are my children. Sigrid, Bain, and Tilda”

“Hello Miss Sigrid, Miss Tilda, and Sir Bain.” Tauriel bowed.

“Hello” Sigrid and Bain awkwardly bowed while Tilda gave a shy wave from behind Bard.

Tauriel smiled at the children before turning back to Bard, “His Majesty is currently with company, but he has instructed me to take you to a room where he will see you when he is done.”

“Company?” Bard asked as they walked.

“Yes, King Thorin is here.”

Bard stiffened, “Any reason?”

Tauriel smiled, “He means to make an arrangement of sorts.” A blush blossomed on her cheeks, “It would seem that the Prince Kili wants to court me.”

Bard quickly relaxed and smirked at the Elf, “Well, I must say it’s about time. I guess Thorin couldn’t get through to him huh?”

Tauriel chuckled, “It appears so.”

“What’s going on Da?” Tilda asked.

“A company of Dwarves are in The Greenwood currently. If we are lucky, you may even get to meet some of them.”

“Really?” She squealed, “Oh, now I’m even more excited. How far until we get there Miss Tauriel?”

“Not long now Miss Tilda.” Tauriel smiled.

True to her word, a large gate appeared through the trees. The children stared in awe at the large doors. “Just wait until you see inside.” Bard chuckled.

The guards opened the gates, allowing the small group to enter. Immediately, the children gasped and stared in wonder at the view before them.

“It’s beautiful.” Sigrid smiled.

“Thank you Miss Sigrid, I think so too.” Tauriel replied.

“Come on Da, we have to see Thran!” Tilda pulled Bard forward.

“Not so fast Tilda, these walkways aren’t safe to run on. Besides, Thran is busy remember?”

Tilda pouted, but slowed down her walking.

“You will see his Majesty soon Miss Tilda, but for now you can all wait for him in his study.” Tauriel said. She led them up a winding path. The group followed her, looking around at the beautiful structures.

Tilda managed to release her hand from her father’s before sneaking off. She wandered around for a few minutes before she saw a platform in the distance, several people stood on it with another sitting on a throne high above them. She immediately recognized the sliver blonde hair and quickly made her way over.

“Thran!” She shouted as she reached the platform. She ignored the Dwarves surrounding her, eyes only for the King above her.

“Tilda? What are you doing here?” He asked.

“Da brought us. He said you were busy so we were going to wait in another room, but I wanted to see you.” She smiled. She turned to see the other people in the room staring at her in shock, she blushed and tried to make herself smaller. “I wanted to show you my new dress. Do you like it?”

Thranduil smiled, “Of course my dear, you look beautiful.”

Tilda smiled shyly.

“Why don’t you come up here? We are almost done, and then we can go find your Father.”

Tilda beamed and ran up the stairs to the throne. Once there Thranduil picked her up and deposited her on his lap.

“Now” He turned back to the Dwarves in front of him, “Where were we?”

It took a few moments for the Dwarves to shake off their surprise. “We were discussing Kili courting Tauriel.” Balin replied.

“Ah yes, of course. Since Tauriel’s parents are not here to oversee the courting, the task falls to me. While I know he is an honorable warrior, is he really worthy of one of my Elves?”

Thorin growled, “He is worth more than any Elf I can assure you.”

“That is your opinion Thorin. He is the one who wants to court one of mine, I need to make sure he is worthy of her.” Thranduil glared at the Dwarf King.

Before Thorin could say anything Kili stepped forward, “I will do anything you ask of me Lord Thranduil. I will prove my worth to you.”

Thranduil turned a smug smirk towards Thorin, “If only you were as smart as your nephew.”

Thorin growled, but Balin stopped him from saying anything. “Do you have something in mind for proving himself?” The old Dwarf asked.

Thranduil cocked his head, “Not at this moment, no.”

“How ‘bout an archery course?” Tilda asked.

Everyone turned to her and she blushed.

Thranduil smiled down at her, bringing the girl closer to him, “That sounds like a wonderful idea Tilda.”

Kili’s face lost a bit of its color at the thought of an Elven archery course.

“The course will be set up tonight. The test will be tomorrow. If you succeed you may begin courting Tauriel, but if you fail, you will return home and never think about it again.” He turned to the now pale Dwarf, “Do you agree to these terms?”

Kili swallowed thickly, “I do my Lord.”

Thranduil nodded, “You are dismissed. Galion will show you to your rooms.”

An Elf appeared and led the group off to the left. When they were gone, Thranduil shifted Tilda in his arms and carried her down to the platform. “Why don’t we go find your Father? I’m sure he’s worried about you.”

Tilda giggled and settled herself comfortably in the Elvenking’s arms, playing with his hair as he walked through his kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So cute!!!  
> It only gets more fluffy since the action is kind of done.  
> Hope you liked it.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili's test is here!! Will he pass?

Thranduil entered his study where Bard, Bain, Sigrid, and Legolas were waiting for them.

“Tilda! You were supposed to stay with us.” Bard scolded.

“I wanted to see Thran Da, and I found him.” She smiled.

“Indeed she did.” Thranduil smiled.

“I’m sorry Thran, I hope she didn’t cause any trouble.”

“Not at all, she even helped me assign the young Dwarf his test.”

“Test?” Legolas asked.

“Test” Thranduil nodded. “He will make his way through one of our archery courses to prove his worth. If he succeeds he is free to court Tauriel, if he does not, then he will have to leave.”

Legolas gave his father a suspicious look, “Which course Ada?”

“The most difficult of course. He can’t prove his worth if the task is too easy.”

Legolas’ eyes widened, “Ada, that course is difficult for even our most skilled warriors. The Dwarf has no hope of completing it.”

Thranduil smirked, “That is not my problem.” He turned his attention to the children, “The day is still young. Why don’t we go for a little stroll? I’m sure the deer are out, spring is almost upon us.”

“Oh yes, I would love to see deer.” Tilda cheered.

The group made their way outside. Legolas walked ahead with the children, telling them stories of his childhood while their parents stayed a few paces behind.

“The forest has healed much since I was last here.” Bard observed.

“It has. I make it a priority to walk my grounds once a day, so that I can grow accustomed to my forest again. It has been a long time since I have heard the forest’s song.” Thranduil smiled.

They walked together in silence for a while before Bard’s curiosity got the better of him, “Are you really going to make Prince Kili complete one of your archery courses?”

“Of course Bard, I need to know if he is worthy of one of my Elves. He is Thorin’s nephew, Valar knows what is wrong with him.”

Bard chuckled, “Is it not enough that he risked his life for her? To task him to complete one of your hardest courses. Is that not asking too much?”

“I don’t think so” Thranduil shrugged.

Bard shook his head in fond exasperation.

 

They came to a small clearing where a group of deer were grazing.

“Look Da, deer!” Tilda pointed excitedly.

“Yes Darling, now quiet. We don’t want to spook them.” Bard hushed.

She followed orders, but she was still vibrating with excitement.

“Would you like to meet one?” Thranduil asked, kneeling between the three children.

“Can we?” Sigrid asked.

Thranduil smiled and cupped his hands together. A soft blue light appeared, leaving several small twigs and leaves. “Here” He placed them in the children’s cupped hands.

“What is this?” Bain asked.

“Food” Thranduil answered. He turned towards the deer and made a clicking noise, getting their attention. The Elvenking continued calling the deer until a large stag slowly approached Sigrid. “Stay very still and quiet.” Thranduil instructed as he stretched her hands out toward the animal. The group stared in awe as the stag slowly sniffed the food in Sigrid’s hand and carefully started nibbling on the twigs.

“Amazing” Bard whispered.

A few other deer saw them and came to them looking for food. Tilda and Bain slowly stretched their hands out allowing the deer to eat from them. A few approached Legolas, sniffing him. He chuckled and softly pat their heads.

“So do you talk to animals to?” Bard asked.

“No, but I do have a certain connection with those who live here.” Thranduil smiled as the large stag came up to him. He ran his fingers along the strong antlers and down its neck. “I have missed this.”

Bard smiled, “I’m glad. It is quite beautiful, your gift.”

Thranduil smiled. “All thanks to you, my Bowman.”

Bard blushed.

 

The group returned to the palace. Thranduil had Tauriel and Legolas entertain the children while he and Bard went off to see the Dwarves.

“Will we not eat with the children?” Bard asked.

“Not tonight. They must keep Tauriel away from the Dwarves, so I have split us up.” Thranduil explained.

“Don’t you think you are taking this a little too seriously?” Bard chuckled. “I mean, our courtship isn’t anything like what you are making theirs.”

“Nonsense, I am a King. I can do anything I want.” He smirked. “Which means that I can do whatever I want to the Dwarf who dares try and court my Elves.”

Bard shook his head, “You are impossible. What will you do when your Son is courted? I don’t imagine he will take kindly to your overprotection.”

“He will have to deal with it.” Thranduil said.

“He will probably elope.” Bard murmured.

Thranduil scoffed.

 

They met Thorin and his company at a large dining table. Bard recognized them as Kili, Fili, Dwalin, Balin, and Bofur. “Greetings, this is Bard. Some of you may remember him from our fight with the Orcs.”

The Dwarves nodded, “What is a human doing here?” Thorin asked.

“I am courting him.” Bard said.

“Really?” Kili asked. “Did you have to pass a test as well?”

Bard smiled sympathetically, “No”

Kili deflated.

“I’m sure you will do fine.” Bard assured the young Dwarf. “Just keep your reason for doing this at the forefront of your mind and you will succeed.”

Kili smiled and nodded, turning back to his food.

Thranduil smiled at Bard, squeezing his hand beneath the table.

**(Spring)(Summer)(Fall)(Winter)**

The next day, everyone gathered in a large training area where the archery course was set. Kili stood at the start while everyone else watched from above.

“You will navigate this course and hit all of the targets.” Thranduil instructed. “If you fail to hit all of the targets, then you will not be allowed to court Tauriel.”

Tauriel stared at Thranduil in shock before turning back to Kili. Legolas held her back from jumping down from the balcony and ending the test.

“Are you ready Dwarf?” Thranduil asked.

Kili swallowed thickly, looking at Thorin and then Tauriel. “I am” He replied, preparing his bow and arrows.

Thranduil nodded, “Then begin.”

Kili immediately set off into the obstacle course. He did well throughout, navigating through all the obstacles and hitting every mark. The Dwarves and Tauriel held their breath when he struggled on a moving floor, almost missing the target. Bard thought he would actually complete the course. Unfortunately, when Kili came to the last obstacle, one where he would have to jump onto a spinning pillar to hit a moving target, the pillar made him lose his balance which made him miss the target. He fell to the floor, ending the test.

Tauriel and the Dwarves ran to him while Legolas, Bard, and Thranduil followed at a more leisurely pace.

When they got to the group, Kili came forward and kneeled before Thranduil, “My Lord. Please allow me to retake the test.” The Dwarf was breathing heavily, but his eyes burned with determination.

“Retake the test? Why would I allow you to do that?” Thranduil asked. “You knew the consequences of failing, agreed to them. I see no reason to allow you a second chance.”

“Thranduil!” Thorin growled.

“Please Lord Thranduil.” Kili begged. “I will do anything you ask, just give me another chance. I know I can prove my worth.”

“Kili” Fili started, putting a hand on his brother’s shoulder.

Kili shrugged it off, “No, I must prove my worth.” He turned back to Thranduil, “I refuse to leave until I have proven myself to you, until you allow me to prove myself to you.”

Bard’s heart went out to the boy, he could see how much he wanted this chance. He turned to Thranduil, but the Elf wore an emotionless mask, not even he could read it.

Thranduil was silent throughout the Dwarf’s speech, tilting his head before speaking. “Rise Dwarf.”

Kili looked up, “Wha-“

“Did I stutter? On your feet.” Thranduil repeated.

Kili gracelessly rose.

“The rest of you will stay here.” With a stern look at Tauriel he turned and left the arena, Kili quickly following.

“What do you think Thranduil will do?” Bard asked Legolas.

“I do not know. Kill him?”

Bard blanched, “You don’t really think that do you?”

Legolas turned to face him, “Ada is unpredictable. He always has been, it’s one of the reasons all the other Elves are nervous around him. Anything is possible.”

The others left, finding something to do while Thranduil and Kili were busy. Bard went back to his children, but his mind was always on what Thranduil was doing with Kili.


	17. Chapter 17

Kili followed Thranduil outside. They walked silently until they reached a large clearing. “Why should I grant you this chance Dwarf?” Thranduil asked, his back turned to the gaping Prince. “Your cousin tried to kill me, your Great-Grandfather used my powers to create jewels and then proceeded to taunt me with them.” He turned to the Dwarf, “Why should I allow you to come into my realm and take one of my Elves?”

“Because I love Tauriel and would do anything for her.” Kili replied, his voice didn’t waver even when his body trembled. “I know Dwarves think lowly of Elves as the Elves think lowly of Dwarves.” He continued, “But not all Dwarves are greedy, I promise you that I am true in my feelings towards Tauriel.” He rushed forward and kneeled before the Elf-King’s feet. “Please, grant me your blessing. I will do anything, even stay in the Woodland Realm if it meant I could be with her.”

“You would denounce your home, your family, to live here with her?” Thranduil asked.

“I would. My mother isn’t exactly excited about my choice, but she has given me her blessing. It is only my Uncle that still disapproves.” Kili replied.

“And if you were to take her back to your home? What would happen to her then?”

Kili hesitated, “Mother wouldn’t be pleased, but she would be civil and accept her into our home, I would see to that.”

Thranduil didn’t answer. He stared down at the young Dwarf as he fidgeted in the silence. After a few moments, Thranduil huffed a silent laugh and smiled. He knelt in front of the Dwarf and reached out to him.

Kili flinched when he saw the Elvenking move. The hand that grasped his chin was cold, it turned him to face the Elf. Kili was surprised to see warm eyes, glittering with amusement.

“You are a strange Dwarf. Just as headstrong and reckless, but you have a strong heart. Something many of your kin lack.” Thranduil said.

“Uh” Kili tried to speak, but his tongue was too heavy.

Thranduil smirked and stood. “Come, let us get back. I’m sure everyone is wondering if I have killed you yet.”

Kili scrambled after the King. “So…”

“You have my blessing Dwarf. Do not mess this up.” Thranduil replied.

Kili beamed and started cheering and dancing. He stopped when he saw Thranduil’s raised brow. He cleared his throat and bowed his head, “Uh, sorry ‘bout that.”

Thranduil sighed, “Do not make me regret this.”

They returned to the palace where Tauriel, the Dwarves, Legolas, and Bard were gathered.

“A decision has been made. The courting will take place.” Thranduil announced.

Tauriel smiled along with Bard. Legolas nodded while Thorin grumbled quietly.

“And your terms?” Balin asked.

“Whenever they are together they will have an escort. One or two Elves and one or two Dwarves accompanying them wherever they go. If they are to break this then the courting shall end.” Thranduil said.

Kili and Tauriel nodded.

“Have Queen Dis notified that she will be hosting a few of my Elves, for when Prince Kili invites Tauriel to his kingdom.”

Balin nodded, writing everything down. They discussed more terms before Thranduil dismissed everyone. The Dwarves would be leaving the next day so there would be a large feast to not only celebrate the new courting, but to give their farewells.

 

“I am surprised you did that.” Bard said as he and Thranduil sat in Thranduil’s library.

“Did what?” Thranduil asked.

“Allowed Kili to court Tauriel.” Bard chuckled, “I was afraid you were going to kill him.”

Thranduil sent him an amused look, “I may be cold, but even I am not that cruel. Well, anymore at least.”

Bard smirked. “I’m proud of you. I know you are a King, but I’m still proud.”

Thranduil smiled, “Thank you Bard.”

**(Spring)(Summer)(Winter)(Fall)**

Sigrid was exploring the Woodland Realm by herself while the others were busy. She could see why her Da fell in love with this place; it was beautiful. All of the Elves were very polite to her and even gave her directions to places in the expansive palace. She eventually came to a door that led outside, she decided to take a walk since most of the spiders had been dealt with. She knew that an Elf was keeping an eye on her, she saw at least one throughout her walk.

“It is unsafe for a young lady to be walking alone.”

Sigrid turned to see a familiar man. It was the man she and Tilda had saved in Laketown, the one who was looking for Thran. “It’s you!”

The man smiled, “I see you remember me.” He walked up to her and bowed, “My name is Aragorn, son of Arathorn.”

Sigrid curtsied, “My name is Sigrid, daughter of Bard.”

“Bard?” Aragorn smiled, “You must be proud, he is a good man.”

“He is, I thank you for helping him save Thran.”

Aragorn nodded, “I hope the King is doing well, his lands seem to have healed.”

“Indeed, my father has been courting him since the start of winter. Tauriel and Kili have just started theirs. Will you be joining them?” She asked.

“Joining them?”

“Yes, Legolas speaks fondly of you. Thran predicts that you will be asking for Legolas’ hand in the near future.”

A dark red colored Aragorn’s cheeks. Sigrid giggled. “I hope I am not being too forward Master Aragorn.”

“No My Lady, I was just not expecting everyone to know.”

“Not everyone knows. Legolas doesn’t expect anything of that I am sure. It’s just Thran who is scheming.”

They laughed and walked together until Legolas found them, Tilda was hanging off his back. “Aragorn, I was not expecting you.”

“I decided it had been long enough for your father to forgive me.” Aragorn smirked.

Legolas smiled.

“Tilda, what are you doing?” Sigrid asked.

“Legolas offered to carry me on his back so that I could see the trees. It was so much fun Sigrid.” Tilda smiled.

“I hope that wasn’t too much trouble for you.” Sigrid said.

Legolas shook his head, “We had a wonderful time.” He pat her legs fondly.

“Can he be my favorite? I think you’re my favorite.” Tilda nuzzled the Elf’s head.

“Oh I see how it is, he takes you climbing and all of a sudden he’s your favorite sibling. How can we compete?” Sigrid huffed.

Legolas laughed and Aragorn smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Kili and Tauriel are official ^_^  
> Only one more pair to go ;)  
> Hope you enjoyed!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where Dis' kingdom actually is so I put it in the Blue Mountains.

The months passed quickly. Thranduil and Bard were happy as were Tauriel and Kili. Tauriel had her first visit to the Blue Mountains where Queen Dis lived. She was accompanied by two Elves as per Thranduil’s orders. Dis was distant at first, but as the visit went on, the female Dwarf warmed up to her.

Thorin still grumbled every time he saw the couple, but thanks to more of Thranduil’s meddling, Bilbo was there to calm him.

Bard’s life with his children got better. Thranduil or Legolas would often come to meet him when he retrieved the barrels. They would spend the afternoon together, mostly just talking.

Unfortunately, being happy was apparently forbidden in Laketown, or it was for Bard’s family. Bard and his children were in the marketplace, looking for some food for the upcoming week. Bard was talking to Hilda when he heard Tilda scream. Bard turned to find Braga and his men arresting his children.

“What is the meaning of this?” Bard rushed over.

“You and your family are under arrest.” Braga announced.

“On what charges?” Hilda exclaimed.

“Treason and schemes against the Master.”

Men approached Bard, but he fought them off. He attacked the ones holding his children, “go back to the house. Pack everything and be ready to go.”

Sigrid nodded and pulled the other two away.

“Bowman!” Braga shouted. Bard ran down another path hoping to lead the soldiers away from his children. He ran towards his barge so that he could pick up his children and then leave. However, luck was not on his side. A foot came out of nowhere and tripped Bard, causing him to crash into several boxes and nets. Bard groaned, rubbing his head and rolling onto his back. Alfrid stood above him with a smug smile on his face, “Sorry ‘bout that Bard” He took a can and hit Bard over the head, knocking him out.

**(Spring)(Summer)(Fall)(Winter)**

Sigrid pulled Bain and Tilda into the house, locking the door behind her. “We need to hurry. Pack everything that we need.” She grabbed several bags and started filling them with clothes.

“What about Da?” Bain asked.

“He can take care of himself. He told us to come here and pack. We have to leave.” Sigrid replied.

“Where will we go?” Tilda asked.

“The Greenwood of course. Where else?”

“The Greenwood?” Bain asked, “But Da and Thran aren’t together yet. Are we even welcome there?”

“I don’t see why not.” Sigrid replied. “Now Bain hurry, we have to be ready for when Da gets back.” Sigrid threw a sack at him.

“Your Da won’t be coming back.” The three turned to see Legolas hop through the open window.

“Legolas!” Tilda hurried over to embrace the elf.

“What do you mean by that?” Bain asked.

“He was captured by the soldiers of Laketown. We are here to take you to the Greenwood.”

“We can’t just leave Da.” Bain said.

“Your father wants you to be safe. He will have less to worry about with you safe with us.” Legolas answered. He helped Sigrid carry some of the sacks and opened the door where a few Elves stood. “Come, we must leave before soldiers catch us.”

The three hurry outside and into the boats. “Goodbye Hilda, thanks for taking care of us!” Tilda waved at the gaping woman. “We’ll come back and visit!”

Hilda smiled and waved as they left the town.

“Will we be getting Da?” Sigrid asked.

“No, you will be meeting him there. Someone else will retrieve him.” Legolas said.

**(Spring)(Summer)(Fall)(Winter)**

Bard woke up in a cell with two men standing guard outside. When a guard noticed he was awake, he called for Alfrid. The greasy man appeared and smiled at Bard. “Hello Bard”

“Alfrid” Bard growled. “Let me out of here.”

“Afraid I can’t do that. The Master has arrested you for treason.”

“He has no proof!”

“He is the Master, he doesn’t need proof. In just a few minutes, your head will be separated from your body as a warning to anyone else looking to undermine his Majesty.”

“You can’t do this!” Bard banged his fists against the bars.

Alfrid shrugged, “With you gone, maybe I can have that lovely daughter of yours.”

“You stay away from my children.” Bard hissed.

At that moment another guard appeared, “The Master is ready for him.”

Alfrid nodded, “Now don’t struggle. There isn’t anything you can do.”

The cell was open and Bard quietly went with the guards. His mind worked swiftly to come up with an escape plan, but nothing seemed feasible. He only hoped that his children got away.

The guards led him out to the courtyard where a large group of people had gathered. The Master stood on a stage dressed in very gaudy and moldy robes. He was wearing so much gold Bard was surprised the man could stand.

The guards led him to stand in front of the stage. Alfrid took his place to the Master’s left.

“Bard Bowman. You have been tried with treason.”

“How can I be tried if I never had a trial?” Bard asked.

“Silence, we don’t listen to guilty people here.” The Master replied. “As I was saying. You have been arrested for treason and attempting to undermine my authority.”

Bard rolled his eyes.

“Do you deny it?”

“I do, but it doesn’t look like my opinion counts in the matter.” Bard glared at the two standing above him.

“You have been sentenced to death. Your head will be used as a warning to any who think they can take away my power.”

Bard struggled against the men holding him, “You can’t do this!”

“Of course I can, I am the Master. Who can stop me?”

“I can” Bard whirled around as best he could to see Thranduil enter the square on his elk.

“Thran!”

Thranduil gracefully dismounted and walked over to Bard. Before anyone could react, the Elf-King tossed the closest guard five feet backward. The other guard fled with one glare from the King. Now that Bard was free, his elk came to stand beside him. Thranduil manhandled Bard onto the creature despite Bard’s protests. “Stay” Thranduil said.

Thranduil turned to the Master and Alfrid. “I believe I told you what would happen if Bard and his family were ever hurt.”

“But, but he has committed treason.” The Master cowered.

“Oh really? And why do you accuse him of such nonsense?”

“He is gone for days at a time.” Alfrid replied. “He has tricked you into believing him to be perfect. He’s not your Majesty. Don’t let that piece of filth fool you.”

“The only filth I see here are the two of you.” Thran unsheathed his sword and pointed it at the Master.

“Thran” Bard shouted.

Thranduil didn’t turn his head, but his eyes met the Bargeman’s. “Don’t do this Thran. He’s not worth it.”

“He has disrespected you Bard, and therefore has disrespected me. I promised him punishment if I ever found him hurting you.”

“I know, but you shouldn’t do this. There is a better way to deal with this.”

The Master tried to speak out but Thranduil’s sword pressed harder against his throat, “I would keep my mouth shut if I were you.”

“Thran, please.” Bard said.

Thranduil sighed, “Fine” He replied.

“Thank you My Lord” The Master said as the Elvenking sheathed his sword.

Thranduil rolled his eyes and punched the Master, knocking the man out. Alfrid tried to run but Thranduil knocked him out as well. He turned to the crowd of people, “The Master is no longer in charge. My Elves shall stay here and evenly distribute the gold that he has taken from you.” Several Elves appeared by their King’s side and started removing the gold from the Master’s body. “Laketown is officially a part of my kingdom. There will be an election for the new Mayor, but I will make sure they are up to standard.”

“Bard, you can be our new leader.” Hilda said, breaking through the crowd.

Bard smiled, “I’m afraid I cannot Hilda.”

“Why not?” Percy asked.

“Bard is my intended, he will soon be King of the Greenwood, alongside me.” Thranduil answered.

The crowd muttered amongst themselves, looking between Thranduil and Bard with awe-struck looks.

Hilda smiled, “I’m glad you finally found happiness Bard.”

“Thank you Hilda. This won’t be the last time you see me. We’ll come back and visit.” Bard said.

“You better” She laughed.

“Return to your lives” Thranduil commanded as he mounted his Elk. He sat behind Bard and kissed him on the cheek in greeting. “It will take time for my Elves to sort through the gold. During that time, start an election for your new leader. I will return in three days, I hope you are all more competent than your past leaders.”

“What are we to do with the Master and Alfrid your Majesty?” Percy asked.

“Deal with them as you see fit.” He replied. He turned his elk and left the courtyard.

“Thank you for saving me.” Bard said.

Thranduil kissed Bard’s cheek, “Always”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay the Master is down!  
> But this isn't the last of him, he will appear later.


	19. Chapter 19

Riding Thranduil’s elk was surprisingly comfortable. He was no expert on a horse so he was surprised that he was actually balancing on the creature. Though, having Thranduil holding his waist probably helped. Bard chuckled at that thought.

“What is so amusing meleth nín?” Thranduil asked.

“I am picturing myself in a crown, I don’t think I will be able to pull off a crown of ice as well as you.” Bard replied.

“Nonsense. My crown is made up of branches.” Thranduil scoffed.

Bard laughed, “Not the one you wear outside.” He reached behind him and tapped the silver circlet sitting atop the King’s head. It was made after he had returned to the Greenwood. To show their acceptance of their King, the Elves created a new crown for Thranduil. One made of metal but twisted to look like it had icicles hanging from the back. They made four, one for each season so that when he when he went outside his realm he could still have his crown match the current season.

Thranduil bat the hand away from his head. “You will look very dashing my dear. My Elves have already come up with some ideas. You will just have to decide which ones you like best.”

“Just because you have multiple crowns Thran, doesn’t mean I need more than one.”

“On the contrary, we need to complement each other. You and your children will receive at least four crowns.”

Bard groaned.

They eventually got to the Greenwood. Several guards stood at the front gate, taking the elk away once Thranduil and Bard dismounted. His children ran out of the gates and embraced him tightly. “Da, you’re here!” Tilda cheered.

“We were worried, Legolas said that someone had gone to get you, but didn’t say who.” Bain said.

“Thran came and saved me. The Master is no longer in power, they will be holding an election soon.”

“Does that mean we are going back?” Tilda asked.

“Do you want to go back?” Bard asked.

Tilda looked back at Legolas who now stood next to his father by the open gates. “Not really. I like it here much more than Lake-town.”

Bard smiled, “Well, that’s one vote.” He turned to his other children.

“I vote here too. You and Thran will marry soon, it only makes sense that we live here.” Sigrid said.

Bain shrugged, “I don’t mind.”

Bard turned to Thranduil and smiled, “I guess you have four new citizens.”

Thranduil smiled, “Indeed I do.” He turned to Feren, “Move their things into their rooms. And set up a temporary room for Bard near mine.”

Feren nodded and left.

“Temporary room? Why not the one I used when I visited?” Bard asked.

“You are no longer guests here. You will need new rooms. Your room is temporary because you will soon be sharing mine.”

Bard blushed.

“Do we all get our own rooms again?” Tilda asked.

“But of course my dear. All new rooms for you to make your own.” Thranduil smiled.

“Can I have mine near Leggy’s?” She asked.

Thranduil’s brow rose at the nickname and smirked at his son. “We shall see what we have available.”

Legolas blushed and turned a warm smile towards Tilda when the girl came and hugged him around the waist.

Thranduil chuckled. “Come, let’s get everyone settled in.”

**(Spring)(Summer)(Fall)(Winter)**

Bard and his family’s transition into the Greenwood was seamless. The Woodland Elves accepted them with open arms. Thranduil arranged lessons for the children. “They will need to learn how to be leaders, you never know if one of them will become a King or Queen someday.” Thranduil said.

“I don’t need to be thinking about suitors already.” Bard groaned.

“Sigrid is of age.” Thranduil pointed out. “Once she has been presented as a Princess suitors will come.”

Bard didn’t like the sound of men fighting over his daughter, she was still much too young in his eyes.

Thranduil chuckled, “Have no fear meleth nín. I will do the same for her suitors as I have done for Prince Kili and what I will do once Aragorn asks me for Legolas’ hand.”

Bard chuckled, “That does not mean I am looking forward to that time.”

Thranduil smiled, “No parent wishes their children gone. But it is something we must do.”

**(Spring)(Summer)(Fall)(Winter)**

Thranduil sat in a large clearing. His elk was grazing with a herd of deer while he sat peacefully under a nearby tree. He felt Aragorn’s approach long before the ranger reached him. “Come sit young ranger.” Thranduil said as soon as the man entered the clearing.

Aragorn hesitated before taking a seat beside the King. “Your powers are improving Sire”

“They are indeed.” Thranduil smiled. “Is there a reason you have come? I thought you would be with my son.”

Aragorn smiled, “I was, but I thought it time I seek you out. I believe you know why I have come.”

Thranduil smirked, “Are you up to the challenge?”

“I can only imagine. Legolas has told me the test you prepared for Prince Kili.”

“You should expect something similar. You are asking to court my son after all.”

“Which is why I thought to seek you out alone rather than embarrass myself in front of everyone.” The ranger smiled.

Thranduil smirked, “Are you prepared for whatever I have planned?”

“Anything you ask. I hope this will also make up for my slight against you.” Aragorn replied.

“You speak of when you called me a monster?”

Aragorn nodded.

Thranduil scoffed, “Nonsense. You had every right.”

“Either way, what task do you give me?”

Thranduil thought for a moment, “The task I wish for you is not something you can achieve in the near future.”

“What do you mean?”

“There will come a time where you will have to return home. Hard times will come and you will need to take the lead.”

Aragorn turned away, “I gave up that life.”

“You did, and I am not asking you to return to it. All I ask is that you take your place when the time arrives.”

Aragorn frowned but nodded.

“In the meantime, you will return to Rivendell to make a customary courting gift. I expect that Elrond taught you what to do?”

Aragorn nodded.

“Then I expect you in two weeks. You may go.”

Aragorn smirked and bowed, “Farwell your Majesty”

Thranduil nodded and watched the young ranger leave.

“You may come out now Bard.” Thranduil said.

The bowman walked out from behind a tree and sat next to the King. “That was a lot easier than I expected.”

“Elven courting rituals are complicated. They usually take longer than two weeks, so it will challenge him. I admit, it is not as challenging as Prince Kili’s test, but that was only because he was a Dwarf” Thranduil smirked.

Bard shook his head, “Will you ever accept Dwarves?”

“I tolerate them enough” Thranduil replied.

Bard sighed in fond exasperation.

“I do have a question though.” He said. “About the first part of you conversation. It was very cryptic.”

Thranduil chuckled, “There will come a time when the kingdom of men will need a leader. Aragorn is that leader.”

“So he is a Prince?”

Thranduil nodded, “He is Isildur’s heir.”

“The King of Gondor? The one who defeated Sauron all those years ago?”

“Indeed. His father died when he was a boy and so Elrond took him in. When he became of age, he became captain of the Dúnedain and the Rangers of the North. He has refused his role as Prince of Gondor, leaving it in the hands of a Stewart.”

“And you want him to reclaim his crown?”

“No. As good a King as Aragorn would be, he is still young and I fear that role would kill him quicker than his mortality would. You can still lead a people without sitting on a throne.”

“He’s very carefree isn’t he?” Bard chuckled.

Thranduil nodded. “When the time comes, Aragorn will take his place at the front.”

“How can you be sure?”

“I may not receive as many visions from the Valar as Galadriel, but I do have some.”

Bard nodded. “Then I hope everything works out.”

Thranduil smiled, “As do I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I gave Aragorn a bit of an easy task, but I couldn’t think of anything…and this way I can talk about the future.  
> Hope you liked it!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff warning!  
> So...much...FLUFF!!

Thranduil returned to Lake-town as promised. The election had already finished by the time he arrived. A woman named Hilda had been chosen to be the new mayor. The old Master and Alfrid were placed in jail cells after being thoroughly beaten. His Elves had started distributing the gold and the town was already starting to heal.

“I think it is time that we renew our trade agreements.” Thranduil said.

“Of course My Lord” Hilda bowed. She led him to the Town Hall and Thranduil was impressed on how the building’s interior had changed. The room was clean, the air was fresh, and everything the Master had was replaced by other decorations.

“I am impressed on how much you have changed in such little time.” Thranduil said.

“Thank you My Lord, we worked hard to get rid of everything the Master had up. It was a lengthy process, but with enough hands, we got it all out.”

They spent the next few hours creating a new trade agreement. Lake-town had its wealth back and so they could trade with other kingdoms as well. Soon, Lake-town would become the trading hub it was back when it was first founded.

“It was a pleasure working with you Lady Hilda” Thranduil nodded, “May our trading be as easy.”

“An honor My Lord, give Bard and the children my greetings.” Hilda replied.

Thranduil nodded and left with his guard.

**(Spring)(Summer)(Fall)(Winter)**

The Spring Festival was almost upon them. The Woodland Elves were bustling about, preparing not only for the Festival, but for the wedding of their King.

“Are you sure you want to get married on the Spring Festival?” Bard asked.

“Why not? The ceremony is a celebration as is the Spring Festival. Why not do everything at once?”

“Kill two birds with one stone” Bard chuckled.

Thranduil’s lip curled, “Such a vulgar idiom.”

Bard laughed at the Elvenking’s look of disgust. “Come my dear, Galion said we had some choices to finalize.”

 

The day of the Spring Festival was hectic. Bard and Thranduil were kept separated until the ceremony. Legolas greeted the Elves, Dwarves, and even Humans to the large meadow where the Festival would take place. Tauriel was in charge of getting Bard and his children ready, dressing them in their new clothes. “You look so dashing Da” Tilda admired. Bard stood in front of a floor length mirror wearing his new robes. They were dark blue with black embroidery. His pants were dark brown and new boots. He wore no crown yet, he would receive it after the wedding as would his children.

“I feel ridiculous” Bard chuckled.

“You certainly don’t look it.” Tauriel replied. “You look like a King”

“Thank you” Bard replied.

“We should get going” Sigrid said.

Bard nodded and with one last look in the mirror, followed his children outside.

 

The meadow was large and full of people. The trees were all green and ready to bloom. “I am glad to see the forest has healed.” Galadriel told Thranduil.

“Yes, it is a sight I have missed very much.” Thranduil replied. He wore silver robes with a crown of flower buds.

“Everything is in place my Lord.” Galion said. “Everyone is here.”

Thranduil nodded and took his place beneath a large tree. Gandalf the Grey stood in front, waiting for Thranduil. “I never thought I would see the day.” Gandalf grinned.

Thranduil rolled his eyes, “Do not ruin my mood Mithrandir.”

Gandalf nodded.

Legolas joined him as Tauriel led Bard and his children to the meadow. She left to stand next to Kili as the family moved forward. Bain led them as Tilda and Sigrid walked with their father. The children each bowed to Thranduil before taking their place on the other side of Gandalf.

Thranduil smiled and offered his hand to the man. Bard smiled and bowed before taking the outstretched hand. He stepped forward and turned to face Thranduil.

“Let us begin” Gandalf said.

The ceremony was short, the two said their vows and Gandalf announced their union. By the end, Thranduil was glowing in the bright sunlight. His smile as large as Bard’s.

“You may kiss”

They shared a chaste, but perfect kiss. As soon as their lips touched, beautiful music filled Bard’s ears. He opened his eyes to see that all of the trees had bloomed, including the delicate-looking pink flowers that made up Thranduil’s crown.

Four elves came up holding a pillow with a crown on it. Thranduil stepped back to allow the elves through. Bard and his children knelt in front of Gandalf so that he could crown all of them.

“I present to you, King Consort Bard of the Greenwood and the new Prince and Princesses Bain, Sigrid, and Tilda” Gandalf said.

The crowd cheered, the humans more so than anyone.

“How does it feel?” Thranduil asked Bard once the Festival started.

“Amazing” Bard replied. He looked around the beautiful meadow. Elven music filled the air and people were dancing and laughing everywhere. “I feel so calm right now. Everything is perfect.”

Thranduil smiled, “I’m glad. You have been very nervous lately. I am glad that you have relaxed.”

Bard watched as his children danced around, happy to see them having fun. He spoke with Elrond and Bilbo before everyone settled down to eat.

“The trees are very beautiful Thranduil.” Galadriel complimented.

“They are. I am glad to see them back to their original health.” Thranduil replied. He waved his hand around a few times and a slight breeze started dancing around the meadow. The same music from before filled Bard’s ears again. He smiled, closing his eyes and allowing the unique music to flow around him.

“Beautiful” Bard whispered.

“What’s beautiful Da?” Tilda asked.

“The music.”

“Music? What music?”

“The music that’s playing Til, don’t you hear it?” Bard looked down at his youngest.

She shook her head, “The musicians have stopped to eat. There is nothing but laughter in the air.”

Bard looked around to find what Tilda said to be true. “Then, what do I hear?” He turned to Thranduil, “I think I might be going insane.”

Thranduil lifted a brow, “And what pray tell, makes you think such a thing?”

“I hear music that no one else can hear. The musicians are eating and yet I can hear a song.”

Thranduil’s eyes widened, his mouth hung open in shock.

“Thran?” Bard asked.

“What do you hear Meleth nin?”

Bard hummed along with the song. With each note Thranduil’s shock seemed to grow. When Bard stopped humming Thranduil’s eyes were misty.

“Oh Bard, I do not know how it has happened but you are hearing the song of the trees. Is this the first time this has happened?”

Bard shook his head, “When we kissed was the first time. I head the most beautiful song when our lips met. When I opened my eyes, you were glowing and all of the flowers had bloomed.”

Thranduil smiled, “You have been blessed Meleth nin. Somehow, with our union, my powers have spread to you.”

“Do you mean that I can do what you do?” Bard asked.

“I do not think so.” Thranduil looked thoughtful, “I only think your connection to my forest has increased. You can hear the trees as I can, you are connected to them as I am. I do not think you will be able to control them as I do, but they might listen to you.”

Bard nodded, “I don’t think I would like having your powers. No offense, but I’ll stick with my bow.”

Thranduil chuckled, “Tomorrow, we shall walk through the forest and see just how much you can hear.”

Bard smiled, “Sounds like fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay they got married!!  
> Hope you all liked it.  
> We're almost done!


	21. Chapter 21

A few years passed in peace. Unfortunately, it didn’t last.

The Master, who managed to break out of his jail cell, set the town ablaze. Unfortunately for him, he also managed to set himself on fire, alerting the townspeople. Everyone managed to make it out alive, only a few were injured.

“Where will we live now?” A townsman asked.

“No one will take us in” A woman said. Thranduil was housing the townspeople in tents in his forest until they could find another home.

“You can go to Dale” Bard suggested.

“Dale? But it’s in ruins” Percy said.

“Then rebuild it.” Bard replied.

“The city is not as bad as you think.” Tauriel said. “You should be able to rebuild before the next season ends.”

“You may stay here for the time being. Lady Hilda, Bard, and I shall go to Erebor to create a treaty with the Dwarves.” Thranduil said.

“A treaty?” Bard asked.

Thranduil nodded, “For help building and supplies. We are too far away to constantly ship our supplies. It would be easier for Erebor to help then us.”

Bard nodded.

 

The three made the journey to Erebor easily. Balin greeted them at the large gate. “Welcome, I hope your journey was uneventful.”

“Quite.” Thranduil replied.

“Thank you for having us on such short notice.” Bard said.

“Of course, come. Thorin is waiting for you.” Balin led them through the stone kingdom. Bard looked around and admired the strong columns. It was so different to the Greenwood, beautiful in its own way. Bard still thought the Greenwood would be the most beautiful palace, but he supposed he was biased.

The group came to a large room with a table in the middle. Thorin, Bilbo, Dwalin, and a red-haired Dwarf sat around the table.

“Welcome” Bilbo greeted. He looked different than the last time Bard had seen him. He was wearing fine clothing and his curly hair had several beads woven into a braid at the side of his head.

“Greetings Master Baggins.” Thranduil greeted, “and congratulations on your union.”

Bilbo smiled brightly, a soft flush appearing on his cheeks. “Thank you Majesty”

Thorin’s eyes narrowed as the group sat down at the other end of the table. Thranduil saw the look and smirked at the Dwarf.

“Now, since we have a new guest” Balin smiled at Hilda, “May I introduce their Majesties King Thorin and Consort Bilbo, Dwalin, and one of our treasurers Gloin.” The red-haired Dwarf grunted a ‘hello’.

“This is the Lady Hilda. She is the Mayor of Lake-town. They have come to make a deal with us.” Balin explained.

“What kind of deal?” Thorin asked.

Hilda took a calming breathe before speaking. “Our town was recently destroyed by the old Mayor. We are now living in the Greenwood, but we know that it cannot last forever. We ask for your help to rebuild Dale, so that we can return to the home of our ancestors.”

“You wish to rebuild Dale? Why not go to another kingdom?” Dwalin asked.

“We have known nothing but this area. We have no other place to go. What town would take us all?”

“If we help you, what will we receive in return?” Thorin asked.

“You will have a closer trade partner.” Thranduil said. “If I remember correctly, Erebor and Dale were allies in trade. When Dale fell, Erebor lost most of its resources.”

“The Elf is correct” Gloin said.

Thorin frowned, “How do we know that Dale will return to its former glory?”

“Lake-town already had a large trading market. It will just move further north.” Thranduil said.

“And you are sure of that?” Dwalin asked.

“I am.”

Thorin leaned back in his chair, “We can’t help you.”

Hilda and Bard were shocked. Bard noticed that Bilbo looked as shocked as they did.

“Why not?” Hilda asked.

“You said you were a mayor, am I correct?”

“I did” Hilda nodded.

“Then your successor is under no obligation to keep our deal. Within a short number of years, we could lose all of our trade. I will not risk it.”

“Thorin please, you can’t leave them homeless.” Bilbo pleased.

“I will not gamble our future.” Thorin replied.

“What if Dale had a King?” Bard asked. The room looked at him curiously.

“What do you mean?” Balin asked.

“Lake-town is under Thranduil’s rule. He could make the deal and have Hilda or whoever the current mayor is as a representative.”

“I don’t deal with Elves.” Thorin spat.

Thranduil almost rolled his eyes, instead he smirked.

“That may be true for Lake-town Laddie” Balin said, “but Dale had its own boundaries. If it is a part of any kingdom it would be Erebor.”

Bard nodded, “Then what if it had a different King?”

“Like who?”

“Like me?”

“You?” Gloin asked.

Bard nodded, “I am a descendent of Girion, Lord of Dale.”

“That could work” Balin stroked his beard thoughtfully.

“But what about the Greenwood?” Hilda asked. “You would be far away from your family.”

Bard smiled, “I would help you settle, rebuild Dale and then abdicate. Bain is getting old enough, with some training, I think he would be a good leader.”

Thorin nodded, “Then we shall do that. Return to us with your son and we will write a contract.”

The group nodded and followed Balin out of the room.

“Thank you Bard” Hilda smiled.

“Of course” Bard returned.

“And here I thought you hated the idea of being a King.” Thranduil smirked once they were alone.

Bard sighed, “It was the only way to get the help they needed. It will only be for a few years.”

Thranduil chuckled, “I highly doubt that.”

 

On their journey back to the Greenwood, they passed through Dale to see the damage. “Tauriel was right. With the Dwarves’ help, we should have Dale rebuilt by the end of next season.” Bard said.

“It will be simple enough.” Thranduil examined a few buildings. “We shall start drawing up plans when we arrive home.”

Bard nodded.

They arrived at the Greenwood and went to the temporary settlement of the people of Laketown.

“So what did the Dwarf King say?” Percy asked.

“He will agree to help us if we make Bard our King.” Hilda announced.

“King?”

Hilda nodded, “King Thorin doesn’t trust that the next mayor will keep to the contract. With a King, there is a better chance of it continuing through to the next generation.”

The people talked amongst themselves. “Do you agree Bard?” A man asked.

“I volunteered” Bard nodded.

“Then I think I speak for all of us when I say we accept” Percy smiled.

“All Hail the King!” Someone shouted. The crowd cheered and Bard laughed.

“I still have to talk to my son, but if he agrees then I will take up the crown of Dale.” He turned to Thranduil, “If there is one.”

“Not a crown, but there is an heirloom that you should have. I will speak with Thorin about retrieving it for you.”

Bard nodded. “Then I guess I better find my children.” He walked to the palace where he found his children in one of the small gardens.

“Da!” Tilda ran to embrace him.

“Hello Darling, have you been good while we’ve been gone?”

“Very good” She smiled. “We’ve been doing well in our lessons, Sigrid even got to go into the healing wing!”

Bard smiled at his eldest, “Very impressive”

Sigrid nodded, “It was very interesting. I won’t ever be able to heal as well as the Elves, but I did learn a few things.”

“That is wonderful Sigrid.”

“How was the trip Da? Did King Thorin agree?” Bain asked.

“He did on one condition.”

“What’s that?” Sigrid asked.

“On the condition that I become King of Dale.”

“What?” His children asked.

Bard nodded, “He didn’t trust that the Mayor after Hilda would keep the contract. With a King, it is a little more stable. Easier to transition between a King and his heir than a Mayor and the next elected official.”

“I guess that makes sense. So now you’re King of Dale?”

“Lake-town has agreed. Now all I need is your opinion. Once I have finished my reign, it will fall to you Bain. Will you be willing to take on such a role?”

“I can Da.” Bain nodded, “I won’t let you down”

Bard smiled, “Of course you won’t” He embraced his children, “I love you all”

“We love you too Da” Tilda smiled.

 

“So do they agree?” Thranduil asked. He and Bard were in Thranduil’s study, looking over plans for Dale.

“Yes. Though they will miss living here all of the time.” Bard smiled.

Thranduil smiled softly, “They will be missed. It has been many years since these halls have echoed with youthful laughter. I expect you all to visit and you still have to attend all Change of Season Festivals.”

Bard chuckled and kissed the Elf deeply, “I wouldn’t miss it for anything.”

Thranduil smiled, “It will not be forever meleth nín. After some years you will be free to come home.”

Bard raised a brow. “Some years? I only expect to be king for a few seasons at least.”

Thranduil smirked and caressed Bard’s cheek, “Oh how little you know Bard. You will be King of Dale for many years. A proper reign”

Bard frowned, “Proper reign? As in a lifetime?” He pulled back, “But what about us? I’ll be dead before we do anything with our life!”

“Calm yourself meleth nín.” Thranduil pulled Bard so that he could wrap his arms around the man. “What do you hear, right now?”

Bard listened for a moment, “Faint singing. The trees?”

“Yes. My power still runs through you. And that should mean that your life is not as short as it once was.”

“How do you know?”

“Though you may not see it, Humans age every day. Elves have sharp eyes so we notice the difference. You, Dearest, have not aged since our union.”

“Really?”

Thranduil nodded, he slid his hand up to card his fingers through Bard’s hair, “I do not think you are immortal, but I do know that you will not die in the near future.”

Bard smiled brightly, “This is fantastic news!” He pushed himself up and locked his lips with Thranduil’s. “Thank you”

Thranduil hummed into the kiss, “Why don’t you show me your gratitude?”

Bard smirked and pulled Thranduil out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dale is coming back!  
> One more chapter!!


	22. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter!!!  
> Thank you to everyone who has left comments and kudos, I really appreciate it.

Time passed and the day Thranduil had predicted so long ago finally came. Saruman betrayed everyone and joined forces with the Orcs. Together with the Steward of Gondor Denethor, they laid siege on the rest of Middle Earth. Legolas and Aragorn left for Rivendell to be a part of a fellowship tasked to defeat Saruman’s forces. They along with a dwarf named Gimli, took Gondor and killed Denethor. Saruman fell not long after by the combined effort of the three elven nations. Thranduil and the Woodland Elves were able to take out most of Saruman’s forces while Elrond’s army went to Isengard. Once the armies were dealt with, Aragorn took the throne of Gondor to transition before Denethor’s youngest son, Faramir, would take over.

Legolas and Aragorn married not long after his time as King. They traveled Middle Earth with their new friend Gimli, spending their days exploring what the world had to offer. When Aragorn’s hair turned silver and his body began to slow, the three of them sailed to the Undying Lands.

“Will you not come with us Ada?” Legolas asked his father. The trio had returned to the Greenwood to say goodbye before they sailed west.

“No, I will not” Thranduil replied.

“Why not? It is as Elrond predicted, the time of Elves is no more. It is now the time of man. What place do you have here?”

Thranduil didn’t answer, he merely turned and looked out the window.

Legolas sighed softly. It had been ten years since Bard had died. Thranduil’s powers had sustained his life long past its usual mark, but he was still mortal and died peacefully of old age. He was now buried in the forest, a young tree now marked his grave. He ruled over Dale for seven years before Bain had taken the throne. Sigrid and Tilda had both moved away when they married, but visited often. Now Bard’s grandchildren and great-grandchildren walked the Earth.

“I have never heard the call of the sea.” Thranduil said. “It was always the voice of the forest that has called to me. I will not betray it by leaving.”

Legolas nodded, “I will miss you Ada” He embraced Thranduil tightly.

“As will I my Little Leaf.” Thranduil smiled.

 

When Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli had built their boat, Thranduil was there to see them off. “Last chance to change your mind” Aragorn said.

Thranduil smiled and shook his head, “No thank you Aragorn.”

The man nodded solemnly. “Thank you”

“No, thank you” Thranduil replied. “Take care of him for me.” He looked towards Legolas and Gimli untying the boat.

“I will” Aragorn smiled and boarded the boat. Thranduil waved them off until he could no longer see them.

Tauriel was the next to leave, dying alongside Kili in the kingdom he inherited from his mother. Thranduil was sad to see her go, but understood her reasons for following her love.

More and more Elves sailed west until Thranduil was the only one left. He walked through his forest, listening to the trees’ comforting song. This would be his last time doing this, soon he would be one of them. He ended his walk at Bard’s tree. The tree was still young, not quite seven feet yet. When it fully grew, it would be as tall as the trees surrounding it with lush green leaves in the summer, vibrant red leaves in the autumn, sturdy branches in the winter, and delicate red blossoms in the spring. As beautiful a tree as the man it grew from. Thranduil gently ran his fingers along the small green leaves, smiling at the soft texture. He looked around, listening to his forest’s song one last time. He could feel the trees surround him, welcoming him into their ranks. His powers spread outward until he could feel the entire forest, filling him up with its warmth. He breathed deeply, feeling his body become one with the earth. A burst of white light filled the area, the animals watching flinched away. When they looked back, a young tree now had taken the Elvenking’s place. This tree looked like the other one, but unlike the first tree’s dark green leaves, this one’s leaves were a silver green.

As time passed, the two trees matured. What amazed most who came upon the trees, was how they grew. Instead of growing straight up, they arced toward each other, twisting around each other and intertwining their branches. People called them the lover’s tree.

Though the forest was eventually cut down, the two trees were saved. They became famous, people would come and admire their seasonal changes. While Bard’s tree changed from the green of summer to the red of autumn, Thranduil’s tree changed from a silvery green to a bright white. The flowers in the spring were a delicate white with a shine unlike any other flower. The trees stayed together for the rest of time, together in both life and death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed reading it ^-^  
> If you would like to read any of my other stories just follow [this link](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2977853/Moon-s-Secret-Dream) to FF.net

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos and comments please!


End file.
